


Fullmetal Shitennou

by Draconus_Diablo



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconus_Diablo/pseuds/Draconus_Diablo
Summary: Slash. EdxEnvyFullmetal Alchemist – Sailor Moon crossover, főszerepben Eddel, Envyvel meg a Shitennouval. Nyilván. Párosok: Kunzite&Zoisite, Nephrite&Jadeite, Edward&Envy.Amikor Dante először megnyitja a kaput, Edwarddal együtt véletlenül Envy is átkerül a túloldalra – és még véletlenebbül mindketten Tokió határában kötnek ki. (A 2003-as FMA 49. részének végéig történteket veszi figyelembe – nagyjából.)Jadeite-ra egy újabb kudarc esetén az Örök Álom vár (a Sailor Moon anime tizenkettedik része után járunk) a fiúk pedig tervet kovácsolnak, hogy ezt elkerüljék. Kapóra jön számukra a mélynövésű, szöszi alkimista és az alakváltó homonculus váratlan felbukkanása…Az animék ismerete nem előfeltétele az olvasásnak és a történet megértésének; idővel minden részlet és információ a helyére, illetve megmagyarázásra kerül.A jogok teljes mértékben Takeucsi Naoko-t és Arakava Hiromu-t illetik, én csak kölcsönvettem a történetből néhány szereplőt és elemet a saját, de legfőképpen mások szórakoztatására.Jó szórakozást! ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Fullmetal Shitennou**

I. fejezet

Nini! Egy dísznövény meg egy mini…

A Tokió északnyugati peremén elterülő erdő közepén álló villában meglehetősen feszült volt a hangulat. Miután elmesélte a többieknek, hogy újabb csúfos kudarcával, valamint kedvenc youmája – Thetis – megöletésével olyan sikeresen magára haragította Beryl királynőt, hogy az Örök Álommal fenyegette meg, Jadeite enerváltan bámulta az asztal lapját, és leginkább egyik társára sem mert ránézni. Különösen Nephrite-ra nem, aki idegesen járkált fel-alá a teraszon, kezében egy vérvörös folyadékkal teli borospoharat szorongatva; a vékony üveg majd' szétroppant ujjai között.

A sötét hajú férfi hirtelen megtorpant, egy lendületes mozdulattal behajította a poharat a fák közé, majd a biztonság kedvéért egy energiacsóvát is utána küldött, aztán Jadeite felé fordult.  
\- Idióta! – üvöltötte olyan hangerővel, hogy azok a félsüket madarak, amelyeket az előző robbanás nem ijesztett el, halálba dermedten hullottak alá az ágakról, a Shitennou szőkesége pedig riadtan hátrahőkölt, egyenesen rettegve attól, hogy pillanatokon belül maga is a pohár sorsára jut. Igaz, az legalább valamiféle menekvést jelentene az Örök Álom elől, és alighanem kellemesebb is lenne a gyors vég, mint az örökkévaló időkig tartó szenvedés.  
\- Sajnálom – motyogta alig hallhatóan. – Én…

\- Sajnálod, sajnálod! Hogyne! Ez nem változtat azon a tényen, hogy egy idióta vagy! – Nephrite tajtékzott, ami azért is volt hihetetlenül félelmetes, mert a nyugalom megtestesült szobraként nyilvántartott tábornok körülbelül szökőévente egyszer jött ki ennyire a sodrából; ritkábban, mint ahányszor Beryl királynő boldogan elmosolyodott. – Nem megmondtam, hogy hanyagold azt a nyomorult youmát?!  
\- De ha egyszer ő maga ajánlkozott… – vetette ellen a szöszi, nem túl meggyőző védekezés gyanánt.  
\- Egyértelmű, mivel odáig volt érted – jelentette ki a másik már-már egészen higgadtan. – Elegendő lett volna csettintened egyet, és…

\- Ne folytasd, különben elhányom magam! – szólt közbe Zoisite, aki Kunzite ölében ülve egyik kilógó hajtincsével babrált, miközben elfintorodott. – Gusztustalan… Inkább azon gondolkozzunk, hogyan kerülhetnéd el az Örök Álmot – nézett jelentőségteljesen Jadeite-ra.   
\- Valahogyan csapdába kellene csalnunk a három kis libuskát, aztán a levágott fejüket Beryl királynő lábai elé helyezni. Vagy nem?  
\- Vagy nem – bólogatott széles vigyorral a vörösesszőke fiú. – Elképzeltétek valaha is, milyen sors vár ránk, ha a Sötétség Birodalma diadalmaskodik?   
\- Mi leszünk a világ urai – dünnyögte Nephrite a terasz márványkorlátjának támaszkodva. 

\- Minden bizonnyal fölöttébb felemelő érzés lesz egy halott bolygón uralkodni – jegyezte meg maró szarkazmussal Zoisite – mindazonáltal… az sem valószínű, hogy megérjük. Annak a mocskos ribancnak számtalan büntetés lehet még a tarsolyában, és minél kevesebben vagyunk, annál kisebb az esélye annak, hogy… megszabaduljunk tőle.  
\- Te meg mégis miről beszélsz, Zoisite? – hördült fel a Shitennou vezetője. – Ugye nem arra akarsz ezzel célozni, hogy az uralkodó ellen kellene fordulnunk?  
\- Nem akarok…  
\- Akkor jó – sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten az ezüstfehér hajú tábornok.

\- Nem akarok célozgatni – folytatta a fiú rövid fészkelődést követően, mely fészkelődéssel szeretője támogatását szándékozott megszerezni, és a fenekének nyomódó keménységet érezvén gyanította, hogy meg is lesz az a támogatás. Elvégre mestere volt a manipulációnak. – Nem mintha nem lenne lényegesen izgalmasabb mindenféle körmönfont módokon rávenni benneteket a lázadásra, és igazából ez is volt az eredeti elgondolásom, azonban sürget az idő. Te – pillantott szenvtelenül Jadeite-ra – nem szeretnél kvázi megpusztulni, te meg – siklott továbbra is érzelemmentes tekintete Nephrite-ra – nem óhajtod, hogy a szexpartnered mirelitként végezze. Legalábbis az előbbi kis kiborulásod erre enged következtetni. Úgyhogy, ha benne vagytok a ribanckirálynő likvidálásában, akkor ismertetem a tervemet.  
\- Benne vagyunk – felelte szinte egyszerre a két tábornok. Zoisite rideg biccentéssel nyugtázta az eredményt, magában viszont diadalmasan elvigyorodott. 

\- És ha én nem vagyok benne? – kérdezett rá Kunzite, jobbára csak a rend kedvéért. Mégiscsak ő volt a Shitennou vezetője…  
\- Akkor többé bennem sem leszel – vont vállat közönyösen, miközben hátrafordult, hogy lássa a reakciót.   
\- Képes lennél… – A szürkéskék szempárban döbbenet és fájdalom keveréke kavargott.  
\- Kivonni a forgalomból? Igen. Nem engedhetem meg, hogy elárulj minket. Amennyiben a hűséged inkább ahhoz a szukához köt, semmint hozzám, úgy…

\- Értem – bólintott a férfi. – Igazad van, drága Zoi-chan. Számíthattok rám… számíthatsz rám.  
Míg rövid, ám annál érzékibb és érzelmesebb csókot váltottak, Zoisite agyán átfutott, milyen remek ötlet volt rábeszélni azt az ostoba Thetist, hogy Jadeite elé járuljon a "Romantikus Utazás Hadművelet" fedőnevet viselő energiagyűjtési módszerrel, amely természetesen tőle származott. Majdhogynem biztosra vette, hogy a szőke tábornok azt az akciót is elszúrja – ami szerencsére így is történt. A kiváló emberismeretének köszönhetően egyelőre senki nem okozott csalódást, bár sejtette, hogy terve nem mindenkinek a tetszését fogja elnyerni.

*

\- Ezt ugye nem gondoltad komolyan? – méltatlankodott a szöszi pipacspirosra gyúlt arccal, miután végighallgatta a koncepció rá vonatkozó részét.   
\- Szerintem nagyon szexi leszel – duruzsolta Nephrite kaján vigyorral. – Különben is… imádod az egyenruhákat – búgta elmélyített hangon, mire Jadeite, ha ez lehetséges, még vörösebb lett.   
\- Miért pont én? – jajdult fel, hangjában tömény világfájdalommal. – Annyira, de annyira utálom a nőket, erre…  
\- Fogd be! – csattant fel Kunzite, tekintete vészjóslóan villant, mire az ez idáig tiltakozó férfi megadóan sóhajtott. – Az egész a te hibád! Egyértelmű, hogy neked kell vállalnod a legtöbb felelősséget és kellemetlenséget!

\- Meg azért is – tette hozzá Zoisite, miközben megnyugtató szándékkal végigsimított néhányszor szeretője combján –, mert te vagy köztünk a legalacsonyabb. Nem mi tehetünk arról, hogy az illuzionista képességeddel csak a testalkatot tudod megváltoztatni, a magasságot nem. Röhejes lenne egy közel két méteres Sailor Moon, de ami még ennél is rosszabb, hogy az a lotyó sem venné be.   
\- Rendben – törődött bele sorsába a szőkeség.  
\- Én örömmel leszek a Tuxedo Kamened. – Nephrite közelebb lépett, és ujjait az aranyló tincsek közé siklatta. – Mit szólnál hozzá, ha felmennénk, és gyakorolnánk egy kicsit a szerepünket?

Mielőtt még Jadeite bármit is válaszolhatott volna, váratlanul különös energiakitörések keltette hullámok rezegtették meg a levegőt. Átlagos emberek nem érzékelték volna, ám a Shitennou tagjai ebből a szempontból is különlegesnek számítottak.

\- Mi volt ez? – Zoisite felpattant, áthajolt a korláton, hátha úgy megpillanthatja a furcsaság forrását, mely feltételezései szerint egészen közel lehetett hozzájuk.  
\- Mintha megnyitottak volna egy dimenziókaput – állapította meg az alternatív valóságok és a téridő fizika szakértője némileg gondterhelten.   
\- Menjetek és nézzétek meg! – intett hanyagul a vörösesszőke fiú a másik két tábornoknak.  
\- Hékás! – háborgott Jadeite. – Mióta osztogatsz te nekünk parancsokat?

\- Amióta a Shitennou vezetőjével kefélek – érkezett a felelet egy pimasz félmosoly kíséretében.   
\- Ez már azért több a soknál! – Kunzite karon ragadta kedvesét, és közelebb húzta magához. – Mi megyünk, ti maradtok, és erről nem nyitok vitát! – jelentette ki határozottan.  
\- Kunzite-sama, olyan… igazságtalan vagy – nyafogta Zoisite.  
\- Csöndet! A végén még tényleg magadra haragítasz – csóválta meg a fejét bosszúsan.

\- Igenis, értettem – visszakozott megszeppentséget színlelve, és közben elégedetten konstatálta, milyen egyszerű is az embereket, főleg a szerelmét befolyásolni. Ő volt a nyak, amely a fejet mozgatta, azonban muszáj volt azt a látszatot keltenie, hogy a férfi irányít. Amennyiben most, hogy rávette az árulásra, még azt az óhaját is kinyilvánította volna, hogy szeretné maga megvizsgálni az anomáliát, valószínűleg Jadeite és Nephrite kapták volna meg a feladatot, így viszont ismételten az ő akarata érvényesült. 

A ribanckirálynőtől megszabadulni? Nos, az nem okozott számára különösebb fejtörést, mivel a Shitennou másik három tagjába együttvéve nem szorult annyi számító rafináltság, mint belé; ennél fogva könnyűszerrel a maga oldalára állította őket. Az ellenben, hogy hogyan pusztíthatná el Metalliát a Ginzuishou nélkül, egyelőre nem volt világos. Eljátszadozott ugyan a gondolattal, hogy magába fogadva az entitás teljes hatalmát ő maga lesz a világ ura, ám rövidesen rájött, hogy voltaképpen nincsenek is ilyen ambíciói. Mindössze egy hosszú és – ami még fontosabb – boldog életre vágyott, amire a Sötétség Birodalmának szolgájaként sajnos vajmi kevés esélye lett volna. 

Úgy vélte, az az illető, aki képes megnyitni egy dimenziókaput, majd épségben átjutni rajta, talán a segítségükre lehet egy káoszlény megsemmisítésében; mindenképpen találkozni akart tehát vele. Ha már ekkor a birtokában lett volna az a konkrét információ, hogy nem a két jövevény ütött rést a világokat elválasztó téridő hártyán, ráadásul az egyikőjük gyakorló pszichopata, bizonyára a legkevésbé sem lett volna nyugodt, sőt…

Az energiakitörés feltételezett középpontjába teleportáltak olyan magasra, hogy lentről semmiképp se vehessék észre őket, és Zoisite a pusztítás láttán hálát adott magában az égieknek, amiért a kapu nem lakott területen nyílt meg – nem elsősorban az emberi életek miatt, amelyek odavesztek volna, hanem a feltűnés végett. Az erdő egy körülbelül háromszor öt méteres téglalapnyi részen egész egyszerűen elpárolgott, a talaj pedig koromfeketére égett. A téglalap belsejében két emberszerű alak ácsorgott, pontosabban onnan fentről olybá tűnt, mintha veszekednének.

Zoisite kedvesére pillantott, aki egy alig észrevehető biccentéssel nyugtázta a ki nem mondott kérdést, majd mindketten közelebb teleportáltak, hogy a fák rejtekéből könnyebben szemügyre vehessék a különös, és csakugyan hangosan vitatkozó párost. 

Azt a hangerő ellenére sem értette, hogy miről is beszélhetnek, az "Amestris", az "alkímia" és a "homonculus" szavak viszont többször is megütötték a fülét – ezek ugyanis minden nyelven majdhogynem ugyanúgy hangzottak. 

\- Amestris – dünnyögte maga elé, miután végigpörgette agyában a történelem iránti érdeklődése apropóján olvasottakat. – Ő volt Xerxész, a híres, ókori perzsa király felesége. Elképzelhető, hogy abból a korszakból csöppentek ide ezek a fura fickók. Már amennyiben fickók egyáltalán… Meglehetősen nehéz eldönteni.   
\- Egy kicsit emlékeztet a perzsára, csakhogy valami sosem hallott dialektus lehet – suttogta Kunzite. – Mindenesetre veszedelmes és elég erős energia lengi körül őket, szóval – nyújtotta előre a kezeit – korlátozom a képességeiket. Nem fog nekik feltűnni, de bármit is tudnak…

\- …nem fogják tudni használni. Zseniális, Kunzite-sama – bólogatott elismerően. – Igazán zseniális. Én viszont egy csettintéssel felgyújthatom mindkettejüket, ha rám támadnának.  
\- Valóban. 

Mielőtt Zoisite kilépett volna az erdőből, abban reménykedve, hogy sikerül megtalálniuk a közös nyelvet, még egyszer alaposan végigmérte az inkább hímneműnek ítélt idegeneket. A szőke, hosszú hajfonatú srácot az arcvonásai alapján tizennégy-tizenöt évesnek, a magassága – jobban mondva alacsonysága – alapján viszont egy-két évvel fiatalabbnak saccolta. Ruházatának legmeghatározóbb darabja egy vérvörös kabát volt, amely alatt fekete pólót és nadrágot viselt, emellett az öltözékéhez tartozott egy pár fehér kesztyű valamint egy pár sötét bakancs is.

A másik ismeretlen egyszerre nyűgözte le és töltötte el borzongással; valahogy veszélyesnek érezte, nem emberinek – azonban nem is youmának. Valami más volt… valami egészen más. A szőke törpe többször is homonculusnak nevezte – ezt kristálytisztán értette. Lehetséges egy olyan alternatív valóság, ahol léteznek homonculusok? Amennyiben tényleg léteznek, úgy egyáltalán nem hasonlítanak arra, ahogyan a könyvek leírják őket – vagyis ez az egy, ha az, egyáltalán nem hasonlít.

Egy karcsú, izmos, tinédzserkorú fiú bőrébe bújva állt előtte valami öreg és ősi; valami kortalan. Sötétzöld, természetellenesen természetes hatást keltő, növénylevelekre emlékeztető tincseit egy mélybordó háromszög szimbólummal díszített, szénszínű fejpánt tartotta kordában, testéből nem sokat takart az ujjatlan, magas nyakú, fekete top, ahogyan a nagyon rövid, szintén fekete csípősort sem, mely felett egy szoknyaszerű, oldalt felsliccelt anyag lengedezett. A szokatlan és kifejezetten kihívónak mondható viseletet alkarközépig érő, kézfej nélküli, fekete kesztyű, és a lábujjakat szabadon hagyó, zoknira hajazó, fekete lábbeli egészítette ki. 

A sötét ruhadarabok éles kontrasztként még inkább kihangsúlyozták a lény sápadt, vakítóan fehér bőrét. A bal combján egy kör alakú, vörös színű tetoválás volt látható, ám ilyen messziről nem lehetett kivenni, hogy pontosan mit ábrázol. Zoisite két dologban volt biztos: egyrészt abban, hogy ez az izé, bármi legyen is, nem egészen ember, legalábbis nem a hivatalos definíció értelmében; másrészt abban, hogy miután sikeresen végrehajtották a tervet, és normális földi halandókká váltak, muszáj lesz beszereznie valahonnan egy ilyesféle öltözetet – helyesebben vetkőzetet. Kunzite-samának kétségkívül nagyon… nagyon tetszene.

A Shitennou legifjabb tagja hatásvadász módon, örvénylő, rózsaszín virágszirmok közepette jelent meg a továbbra is civakodó jövevények feje fölött, majd ereszkedett lassan eléjük, ám azok ügyet sem vetettek belépőjére. Felháborító! Már ezért megérdemelték volna, hogy hamuvá égesse őket, és minden szívfájdalom nélkül meg is tette volna, amennyiben nem akart volna hasznot húzni belőlük. 

Hogyha az derül ki róluk, hogy a képességeik értéktelenek, és alkalmatlanok arra, hogy segítsenek Beryl és Metallia likvidálásában, akkor nem maradhatnak életben. Mily' kegyetlen vég lenne számukra egy idegen világban elpusztulni – habár Zoisite-ot nem különösebben rendítette meg vagy szomorította el ez a gondolat.

\- Nini! – csapta össze tenyereit, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet. – Egy dísznövény, meg egy mini… – kuncogott fel halkan. – Miféle szél fújt benneteket erre? – kérdezett rá, bár úgy sejtette, a másik kettőnek halvány lilája sem lehet arról, hogy ő miről is hadovál.  
\- KIT NEVEZTÉL MININEK, TE… – kiabálta a szöszke aprónép vérfagyasztó hangerővel, valamint tökéletesnek éppen nem nevezhető, de azért érthető japán kiejtéssel, miközben felé fordult támadásra készen, majd a szavak a torkára forrtak, kezeit pedig leengedte, miután észrevette őt. Mézszínű tekintete döbbent csodálatot, emellett egyfajta tiszteletet tükrözött. 

Különös társa arcán szintén meglepettség suhant át, pillantása sebesen cikázott eddigi vitapartnere és Zoisite közt, aztán félrebillentett fejjel összefonta mellkasa előtt karjait, és vesébe látó ametiszt szemeivel kvázi élveboncolásba kezdett; igaz, egyelőre csak képletesen…


	2. Csak jobb velem, mint nélkülem…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

II. fejezet

Csak jobb velem, mint nélkülem…

Rose kisbabájának ruháján fehér fénnyel felizzott a transzmutációs kör, majd hirtelen egy hatalmas, kétszárnyú kapu jelent meg a semmiből, oldalán morbid díszítőelemekként kifacsarodott emberi testekkel, középen pedig egy óriási szemmel. Nem igazán volt ideje az összes részletet tüzetesen megfigyelni, ugyanis a következő másodpercben a masszív ajtó kitárult.

Hátrapillantott a válla fölött. Az Envy nevű homonculus rohant felé, valamit kiabálva; hogy mit, azt Edward Elric már nem hallotta. Egy leküzdhetetlen energia magával ragadta, beszippantotta a testét, a lelkét, a szellemét, majd apró darabokra, molekulákra, atomokra, protonokra, neutronokra, elektronokra, bontotta, hogy végül valahol máshol újból összerakja. 

Amikor magához térve kinyitotta mézszín szemeit, koromfekete pernyeszerűség borított körülötte mindent, melynek tapintása olyan volt, akár a langymeleg hamué. Nagy nehezen négykézlábra emelkedett, vissza-visszazuhanva a porba – eléggé megviselte a nem mindennapi utazás –, aztán meglátta a hozzá hasonlóan elgyötörtnek tűnő homonculust, és ez elegendő erőt adott ahhoz, hogy talpra ugorjon megfeszítve izmait, egyaránt felkészülve a támadásra vagy a védekezésre. 

Nem tudta, hogyan kerülhettek ide – vagyis úgy vélte, hogy azon a kapun keresztül. Nem tudta, hol vannak; hogy Amestris határain belül-e még, vagy valahol egészen máshol – mindössze annyit sikerült megállapítania, hogy egy sűrű erdőben. Nem tudta, mit keres itt a homonculus, hogy minek jött utána; holott az lett volna a legjobb, ha megkímélte volna őt a nemkívánatos – vagyis bizonyos szempontból nagyon is az – társaságától. Amennyiben az ember lehetőséget kap annak megválasztására, hogy kivel keveredik kalamajkába, józan ésszel a legkevésbé sem preferálja a lelketlen, pszichopata szörnyetegeket – ez volt ugyanis az általános vélekedés az ilyesféle lényekről. 

Nem is olyan régen még maga Ed is osztotta – pontosabban hajlott rá, hogy ossza ezt a nézetet, bár már akkor is élt a szívében némi egészséges kétkedés az állítás valóságtartalmával kapcsolatban; csakhogy a tapasztalatai azt mutatták, hogy a homonculusok nagyon is éreznek, vágynak, akarnak, nem lehet tehát egyszerűen annyival indokolni a cselekedeteiket, hogy nincsen lelkük. Az, akinek a jóvoltából erre a helyre kerültek, és aki megnyitotta a kaput, az mozgatta a szálakat is, emellett összefogta, irányította, manipulálta és valamivel motiválta ezeket a teremtményeket – valószínű, hogy Envyt is befolyásolta valahogyan. A rejtély csak az, hogy ennek a konkrét homonculusnak mi lehet a célja – azon kívül, hogy őt halálra idegesítse. 

Hogy ez utóbbi az általában szexuális zaklatásnak öltözött alakváltó szándékai között szerepel, egészen egyértelmű volt, főleg mivel a homonculus még fel sem egyenesedett teljesen, máris tett valami kérdésnek álcázott szarkasztikus megjegyzést Ed nem kifejezetten magas termetére vonatkozóan. A fiatal alkimista agya fél másodperc alatt borult el – fel sem fogva, mi iránt érdeklődött a másik –, így kezdetben sem kellemes társalgásuk rövid időn belül verbális összecsapássá fajult: válogatott és a legkevésbé sem szofisztikált sértéseket vágtak egymás fejéhez.

Alphonse Elric – az ifjabb Elric fivér – nem volt jelen, hogy lecsillapítsa, és voltaképpen ez a gondolat akadályozta meg végül Edwardot abban, hogy a homonculusra támadjon. Vissza kellett jutnia – vissza oda, ahol az öccse van, vissza abba a földalatti városba, ahol Dante fogva tartja a Bölcsek Kövévé vált, páncélba zárt lelkű testvérét, és ugyan nem volt meggyőződve arról, hogy Envy tevőlegesen is a segítségére lesz ebben a visszajutásban, arról viszont igen, hogy rendelkezik némi információval Mestere terveivel kapcsolatban. Ő pedig – vagy így, vagy úgy, de – kiszedi belőle ezeket az információkat, és előnyt kovácsol belőlük.

Mélyeket lélegzett, hogy lenyugtassa magát, és közben előhalászta kabátjának zsebéből a kesztyűit. Elképzelhető, hogy továbbra is Amestrisben vannak, valószínűbb ellenben – már csak az erdőt alkotó, eleddig még sosem látott fafajtákból ítélve –, hogy valami teljesen ismeretlen vidékre tévedtek. Amennyiben élnek a környéken emberek, és olyan emberek élnek a környéken, akik ezelőtt még nem találkoztak automaillel, bizonyára sokkot kapnának fém jobb karját megpillantván – szerencsésebb tehát megelőzni a bajt; főleg, hogy Envy önmagában elég sokkoló jelenség.

Időközben a homonculus is elhallgatott, ametisztszín szemeiben enyhe csalódottság csillant – alighanem amiatt, hogy várakozásaival ellentétben mégsem estek egymásnak.   
\- Meguntad az üvöltözést, bébibogyó? – A hangnem továbbra is provokatív volt, Ed azonban egyelőre türtőztette magát. – Mert akkor elárulhatnád végre, hogy hol a fenében vagyunk!  
\- Egy erdőben – mutatott a körülöttük magasodó fákra –, hogyha nem tűnt volna fel. Egy vélhetően nem amestrisi erdőben.  
\- Nem mondod komolyan?! – Envy szemmel láthatóan kezdett ingerült lenni.  
\- De. Teljesen komolyan mondom. Azt hittem, a magukat felsőbbrendűnek tartó homonculusok lényegesen jobb helyzetfelismerő képességgel rendelkeznek. – Némi elégtételt jelentett a számára, hogy most ő bosszanthatja a másikat. – Egyébként nem is értem, miért engem zaklatsz ezzel. 

\- Ki mást zaklassak, tökmag? Rajtad kívül nincs itt más.   
\- Ez mondjuk jogos – ismerte el, felülemelkedve az újabb beszóláson.  
\- Ráadásul megnyitottad a kaput, csak azért, hogy meglóghass előlem. Azt hittem, az alkimisták bátrabbak…  
\- Te meg mégis miről beszélsz?! – kérdezett vissza füstölögve, közelítve a robbanáspontot.

\- Arról, hogy egy gyáva kis mitugrász vagy, semmi több – húzta el a száját. – Amestris híres-neves alkimistája nemcsak töpszli, hanem…  
\- Dante nyitotta meg a kaput! – vágott közbe emelt hangon, mire Envy elmormogott egy-két válogatott szitokszót a nőre vonatkozóan, ám ez őt már nem túlzottan hatotta meg. – ÚGYHOGY NE MERÉSZELJ GYÁVA KIS MITUGRÁSZNAK NEVEZNI! – kiabálta feldúltan.  
\- Hűtsd le magad egy pohár vízzel, acélbütyök!  
\- KI OLYAN KICSI, HOGY BELEFULLADNA A BOKÁIG ÉRŐ PATAKBA?! – Ed zihált, és csupán egy vékonyka hajszál választotta el attól, hogy minden előzetes elhatározása ellenére nekiugorjon a homonculusnak. Elvégre akár ki is verheti belőle azokat az információkat…

Még hogy gyáva kis mitugrász?! Meg acélbütyök, meg töpszli, meg bébibogyó, meg… – emlékszik a franc a többire! _Bébibogyó?!_ Na, ezt vajon honnan szedte? Nem elég, hogy kinyitotta a szinonimaszótárat az "alacsony" szónál, majd bemagolta az ott talált kifejezéseket, újakat is kreált, csak azért, hogy őt heccelje? És még a xingi nyelvet is elsajátította, hogy változatosabban sértegethesse? Nem. Mégsem. Ez nem is Envy hangja – habár azt is képes megváltoztatni, nemcsak a külsejét; csakhogy a szája sem mozgott. Akkor viszont vagy hasbeszélő is, vagy…

\- KIT NEVEZTÉL MININEK, TE… – ordította, egy csöppet sem finomítva a homonculusszal szemben használt hangerőn, miközben a dallamosan kuncogó ismeretlen felé fordult támadásra készen, valami idevágó xingi sértés után kutakodva elméjében; aztán elöntötte a néma ámulattal kevert döbbenet. 

Az egy dolog, hogy a nálánál egy, nagyon maximum két évvel idősebbnek tippelt fiú lányokat megszégyenítően bájos vonásokkal, mindemellett elbűvölően kedves mosollyal rendelkezett, ám ez így önmagában nem különösebben hatotta volna meg; vagy amennyiben mégis, úgy a kékesszürke egyenruha látványa valamelyest kompenzálta volna. Annak ellenére sem rajongott ugyanis a katonákért, hogy őt magát is az amestrisi hadsereg tagjaként tartották számon.

A lenyűgözően szépséges idegen azzal vívta ki csodálatát és tiszteletét, hogy a levegőben lebegett – körülbelül félméternyire a talajtól. Olvasta már e távoli ország alkímiáról szóló enciklopédiáiban, sőt néhány átutazó xingi lakost kifaggatva hallott is róla, hogy a birodalom egyes nagy tudású alkimistái képesek a levitációra – amit most a saját szemével is láthatott. 

Nem igazán volt jellemző rá, hogy a tények beható ismerete nélkül mindenféle romantikus sorstörténetekről fantáziáljon, de a fiú fiatal volt és egyben tehetséges, Ed óhatatlanul is párhuzamot vont hát közte és önmaga között: talán őt is valami családi tragédia késztethette arra, hogy kitanulja az alkimista mesterséget. Mindössze az keltette fel halovány gyanúját, hogy azok a xingiek, akikkel ez idáig találkozott, megközelítőleg sem így néztek ki, ám egyelőre csöndre intette a kétely kósza kísértetét. 

Lopva Envyre sandított, aki mellkasa előtt összefont karokkal, félrebillentett fejjel méregette a jövevényt, akárha menten meg akarná gyilkolni – mondjuk ez tőle alapvetően sem lett volna szokatlan. Szerencsére a homonculus eleddig még nem fejlesztette ki a puszta pillantással történő öldöklés képességét, máskülönben a továbbra is levitáló idegen élettelenül hullott volna a porba; ehelyett azonban rezzenéstelen arccal állta az ametiszt tekintet sugallta halál ígéretét. 

Ednek olyan érzése támadt, hogy ha ő nem, akkor senki sem fog megszólalni, és csendkirályosat játszanak, ki tudja, meddig, így erőt vett magán.  
\- Elnézést, amiért… rád förmedtem ennyire. – Nem sűrűn fordult elő, hogy xingi nyelven beszélt volna, inkább csak az írott szövegeket tanulmányozta, ezért sejtette, hogy a kiejtése a legnagyobb jóindulattal sem mondható tökéletesnek. – Edward Elric – mutatkozott be. – Állami Alkimista Amestrisből.   
\- Üdvözöllek, Edward Elric, Állami Alkimista Amestrisből.   
\- Egy xingi alkimistamester vagy te? – Hiába próbálta, képtelen volt leplezni lelkesedését.  
\- Xingi alkimistamester. – A vörösesszőke fiú mosolya még szélesebb lett. – A nevem Zoisite. És te? – nézett érdeklődve a homonculusra.

\- Envy – mormogta kelletlenül a kérdezett. – A többit úgyis tudod, _alkimista_.  
\- Azt, hogy ki vagy… pontosabban, hogy _mi_ vagy? – A hosszú, sűrű szempillákkal keretezett smaragd szempár egy másodpercre hátborzongatóan kegyetlen fénnyel villant. – Az Uroborosz tetoválás miatt le sem tagadhatnád _homonculus_ – mondta magabiztosan, miközben bal kézfeje alig észrevehetően megmozdult, mintha jelzett volna valakinek; ám egyelőre nem történt semmi. 

Ennek ellenére ez, valamint az előbbi pillantás együttvéve óvatosságra intették Edet, ráadásul azt is elképzelhetőnek tartotta, hogy Envy nem véletlenül ilyen ellenséges. Mindenesetre úgy döntött, nem mutatja ki a gyanakvását, míg szert nem tesz több információra, és már nagyon bánta, hogy izgatottsága miatt ő maga adta az idegen szájába a szavakat.

\- Gyertek velem! Kaptok ételt, szállást, valamint elmesélhetitek, hogyan csöppentetek ide. Mit szóltok?  
\- Szóhoz sem tudok jutni – dünnyögte a homonculus –, de… én inkább kihagyom.  
\- Nos, nekem mindegy – vont vállat Zoisite –, ám ebben az esetben nem garantálhatom a biztonságodat. Még a magadfajtáknak is veszélyes egy vidék ez – suttogta sejtelmes-baljóslatún.  
\- Igazán megható az aggodalmad – Envy színleg elmorzsolt a szeme sarkában egy könnycseppet –, viszont valószínűleg én vagyok a legveszélyesebb ezen a vidéken… is.

\- Gondolod? – A fiú a szája elé kapta kezét, és halkan felnevetett. – Akkor sok sikert. Az erdőben élő szörnyek imádják az egzotikus csemegéket.  
\- És ugyan merre vannak most ezek a félelmetes szörnyek? Miért nem marcangolnak máris széjjel? – kérdezett rá a másik nem titkolt kétkedéssel.  
\- Ó, azok nem jönnek elő, amíg nem hívják őket – ingatta a fejét Zoisite kaján vigyorral. – Te is maradnál, törpilla? – nézett rá felhúzott szemöldökkel, ő pedig valami frappáns visszavágáson törte a fejét, Envy azonban megelőzte:  
\- Edward utálja, ha a termete miatt piszkálják, úgyhogy ne gúnyolódj ilyesmivel! – jegyezte meg hangjában fenyegető éllel. 

Ed döbbenten pislogott a homonculusra.  
\- Te is mindig ezzel csesztetsz – sziszegte neki oda.  
\- Az más. Én megtehetem – reagált hasonló hangerővel.   
\- A nagy francokat teheted meg!  
\- Mégis megteszem – bólogatott vigyorogva. 

\- Nagyon cukik vagytok ezzel a civakodással – kacagott fel Zoisite. – Most jön az, hogy meghuzigáljátok egymás haját? – csipkelődött. – Gyorsan valljátok meg az érzéseiteket egymásnak, aztán haladjunk! Hamarosan lemegy a nap – mutatott a fák lombkoronája mögött lassacskán eltűnő égitestre –, és akkor itt elszabadul a pokol. Higgyetek nekem, nem szeretnétek a szabad ég alatt éjszakázni…

Envy szokásosnál is sápadt-fakóbb arcára ráfagyott a vigyor, ő meg lényegesen nagyobb zavarban volt annál, semhogy ennek miértjén töprengjen; habár valahogy úgy vélte, nem alkalmi idegenvezetőjük ijesztgetése okozta. A homonculusokra ugyanis nem az a jellemző, hogy ilyen könnyen meg lehetne őket rémíteni – mondjuk az sem, hogy minden hátsó szándék nélkül a védelmükbe vegyenek egy embert. Holott az egész annyira spontánnak, éppen emiatt még érthetetlenebbnek tűnt. 

Ahogyan az is, hogy Envy azt hitte róla, ő nyitotta meg a kaput – _csak azért, hogy meglóghasson előle_ –, és nem Dante; az meg úgy mind közül a legérthetetlenebbnek, hogy utána is jött. Ugyan minek csinált ekkora idiótaságot? Hiszen Mesterével elérték a céljukat, és megszerezték a Bölcsek Kövét. Talán arról akar gondoskodni, hogy ő soha többé ne térhessen vissza Amestrisbe? Ez a következtetés, ha részben igaz is, nem stimmelhet teljesen. De akkor vajon mégis mi a nyavalyát szeretne? 

Annyi bizonyos, hogy a másik nem szimpatizál ezzel a fiatal, xingi alkimistával, szóval lehet, hogy lerázhatná, amennyiben elfogadná a fiú invitálását. Egyébiránt kezdett éhes lenni. Csakhogy egyáltalán nem volt biztos abban, hogy szerencsés ötlet rászabadítani Xing birodalmára egy alakváltó, pszichopata homonculust, valamint abban sem, hogy ne kerülne csöbörből vödörbe. 

Zoisite-ot mindent egybevéve rokonszenvesnek találta, azonban annyi borzalmon ment már keresztül, hogy még a legártalmatlanabbnak látszó embereket is fenntartásokkal kezelte; ő meg azért nem is látszott annyira ártalmatlannak – vagy legalábbis voltak érdekes megnyilvánulásai. Persze valószínűsíthető, hogy csupán nem szívleli a homonculusokat, és azokat sem túlzottan, akik e teremtmények társaságában mutatkoznak – elvégre normál esetben ő maga is kerülte volna őket, akár a pestisest. 

\- Jöttök vagy maradtok? – faggatózott a fiú, aki időközben az erdő keleti pereméig lebegett. – Nem várok ám rátok napestig! – tette hozzá türelmetlenül, egyik kilógó hajtincsét tekergetve.   
\- Nos, mi legyen, mütyürke? – érzett egy óvatos érintést a vállán, ami úgy meglepte, hogy eltekintett a "mütyürke" megnevezésért általában kijáró hajleüvöltéstől.   
\- Hogy te mit csinálsz, azt rád bízom, én a magam részéről vele megyek. Nem óhajtok szörnyeledel lenni, bár… az automailjeim alighanem megfeküdnék a gyomrukat.  
Envy egy halk, nyikkanásszerű hangot hallatott, ami leginkább egy visszafojtott nevetésre emlékeztetett.  
\- Ha tényleg léteznek azok a veszedelmes lények, akkor együtt maradva megnőnek a túlélési esélyeink – mondta aztán. 

\- Nekem más a véleményem – motyogta Ed.   
\- Nem akarlak megölni, máskülönben már megtettem volna – közölte a homonculus kíméletlen őszinteséggel. – Így meg azért csak jobb velem, mint nélkülem…  
Egyelőre nem kívánt vitát nyitni erről, ezért jobb híján mindössze bólintott, majd Zoisite felé indult, miközben azon morfondírozott, mihez kezd, ha Envy álláspontja egyszer csak hirtelen megváltozik. 

Mindemellett, miután beléptek a susmorogva sóhajtozó fák közé, az a baljós előérzet kerítette hatalmába, hogy éppen most sétálnak be a szörnyek barlangjába.


	3. Itt minden olyan… fura…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

III. fejezet

_Itt minden olyan… fura…_

Amennyiben nem tudta volna, hogy elátkozott erdők márpedig nem léteznek, Edward Elric száz százalékig meg lett volna győződve arról, hogy épp egy olyanon haladnak keresztül. A fák ugyanis félelmesen suttogtak, dühösen morogtak, és mintha mocorogtak, mozgolódtak volna: félrehúzódtak előttük és összezártak mögöttük. Nem tartozott a saját árnyékától is megijedő, szívbajos emberek közé, de amikor egy falevél közvetlenül a fejbúbjára hullott, úgy megriadt, hogy majdnem a mellette lépdelő homonculus nyakába ugrott, aki vele ellentétben olyan unott arccal bámult maga elé, akárha már háromszor végigolvasta volna Amestris telefonkönyvét, és most kezdene bele negyedjére.

\- Az erdő haragszik rátok – búgta túlvilági hangon Zoisite. – Az érkezésetek hatalmas pusztítást végzett.   
Ed nyelt egyet. A megjegyzés egy szemernyit sem csökkentette szorongását. Jöjjön inkább ezernyi kiméra, azok szemmel láthatóak, kézzel foghatóak, elpusztíthatóak, de ez a természetfeletti…  
\- Hogyne! – dohogta Envy. – Etesd a csöpp gyermekeket kísértethistóriákkal!  
\- Az a te legnagyobb bajod, hogy nem hiszel – sóhajtotta sajnálkozva vezetőjük.  
\- Ilyen badarságban nem is! – csattant fel a homonculus, mire a fák zúgolódása hangosabbá vált.  
\- Hát majd fogsz… – duruzsolta sejtelmesen a vörösesszőke fiú – majd fogsz…

\- Azt már nem fogod megérni, mert előbb öllek meg… – fenyegetőzött alig hallhatóan.   
\- Nem vagyok ám süket! – intett hanyagul amaz hátra sem fordulva, mint aki meg sem fontolja, hogy komolyan vegye a homonculus szavait; holott talán nem ártott volna.   
Vagy nagyon bátor, vagy nagyon ostoba – esetleg ennyire bízik a saját adottságaiban; valamint nem ismeri a másikéit. 

Mivel Ed abban a – téves – hitben leledzett, hogy Xingben vannak, fel sem merült benne, hogy ne működne az alkímia – ráadásul Zoisite-ot is alkimistának vélte –, bár azt azért elhatározta magában, hogy amint figyelő tekintetek nélkül maradnak, megpróbálkozik valami egyszerű transzmutációval. Nem akarta minden kártyáját kijátszva felfedni, mit is tud valójában, és szerencsére Envy sem fitogtatta alakváltó képességét; a többiről nem is beszélve.

Meglehetősen bizarr volt egyfajta szövetségesként számítani a homonculusra. Zoisite-ról nem feltételezett ugyan ártó szándékot – annak ellenére sem, hogy a folytonos rémisztgetésével kezdett az idegeire menni –, azonban úgy sejtette, a fiú nem remeteként él e furcsa vidéken, és társai között akadnak talán olyanok, akik kevésbé barátságosak és közvetlenek. Ez a gyanúja rövidesen be is igazolódott.

Az erdőből kilépve egy szemkápráztatóan élénkzöld, gondozott gyepű tisztásra értek, melyet színpompás virágszigetek tarkítottak, és hántolt fakéreggel felszórt, szélesebb-keskenyebb ösvények hálóztak keresztül-kasul. Középütt egy kétszintes kastély tornyosult, inkább amestrisi semmint xingi stílusjegyeket viselve magán, és Ed a méretei alapján arra gondolt, az épület legalább félszáz embernek adhat otthont, miközben megkönnyebbülten konstatálta, hogy idáig már nem ér el a fák természetellenes sustorgása. 

Átsétáltak egy félig fedett, kovácsoltvas bútorokkal berendezett teraszon, majd végighaladtak egy párás, fülledt, mámorítóan buja illatoktól terhes levegőjű üvegházon, végül egy boltíves mennyezetű előcsarnokba érkeztek, melynek mindkét oldalán vérvörös szőnyeggel borított, széles márványlépcsősor vezetett fel az emeletre. Az egész annyira lélegzetelállítóan monumentális volt, hogy a fiatal alkimista az eddigieknél is apróbbnak érezte magát, ami kifejezetten frusztrálta. 

\- Ezek meg kicsodák, Zoisite? – A hátborzongatóan mély hang akárha minden irányból hallatszott volna. – Megmondtam, hogy ne hordj haza mindenféle jöttmenteket, akiket odakinn találsz!   
A feszültség szinte tapintható volt, amit Envy ingerült fújtatása csak tetézett. Kísérőjük sem látszott már egyszeriben olyan magabiztosnak, aminek okára néhány pillanat múltán fény derült.

Halk susogás kíséretében egy férfi landolt elegánsan előttük, aki ezüstfehér hajával szintén nem a tipikus xingiek táborát erősítette, emellett olybá tűnt, egy kicsit sem rendítette meg, hogy mintegy öt méteres magasságból ugrott alá – valószínűleg ő is képes lehet a levitációra, aminek segítségével tompította a zuhanást. Ugyanolyan színű, rangjelzés nélküli egyenruhát viselt, mint Zoisite, csak míg a fiúét sötétzöld, az övét világoskék szegélyezés díszítette, és mivel nem gombolta össze teljesen, így kivillant izmos mellkasának egy része, mely mágnesként vonzotta a tekintetet. Az öltözékét kiegészítő fehér palástszerűség még méltóságteljesebbé tette megjelenését, és bár markáns vonásai közönyösséget valamint fagyos nyugalmat tükröztek, szürkéskék szemeiből egyértelműen kiolvasható volt, hogy aki fel merészeli bosszantani, az nagyon hamar megkeserüli, hogy erre a világra született. 

\- Bocsáss meg, Kunzite-sama! – kérlelte Zoisite megszeppenve, mire a homonculus csúfondárosan elvigyorodott; valami miatt nagyon a bögyében volt a fiú. Hogy mi miatt, arra Ed nem igazán lelt magyarázatot. – A kapun át jöttek. Ha ott maradnak, az erdő megöli mindkettejüket… te is jól tudod.   
\- Tudom, tudom. Csak azt nem tudom, ez miért kéne, hogy érdekeljen – vonta meg a vállát szenvtelenül. – Honnan szalajtották őket?  
\- Ő Edward Elric, Állami Alkimista Amestrisből – mutatott felé, mire kezdte magát kellemetlenül érezni, amiért más beszél helyette –, ez meg egy… homonculus – halkította le a hangját, miközben Envyre pillantott.   
\- Homonculus… – csóválta meg a fejét rezignáltan a férfi. – Legalább nem egy tucat kismacska, mint a múltkor. Kísérd őket a szalonba, aztán megvitatjuk a sorsukat!

\- Ígértem nekik… ételt és… szállást – mondta némileg hezitálva, mintha tartana a másik reakciójától.  
\- Nem örülök túlzottan, de… legyen. Keress valami ennivalót a konyhában! Az elszállásolásukról közösen döntünk. – Ezzel sarkon fordult, és a továbbiakban ügyet sem vetve rájuk, kimért léptekkel fölballagott az emeletre.  
\- Ne is törődjetek vele, általában nem ennyire mufurc, vagyis… mindegy – legyintett halványan elpirulva –, majd megszokjátok.   
\- Ezek szerint gondolod, hogy maradhatunk? – kérdezett rá Ed, és hirtelen nem is tudta eldönteni, hogy a nemleges avagy az igenlő feleletben reménykedik-e jobban; mindenesetre az erdőbe nem szeretett volna visszamenni. 

\- Csak meggyőzöm valahogyan – kacsintott Zoisite. – Gyertek!  
A Kunzite-samának szólított férfivel ellentétben ők nem felfelé indultak, hanem balra, egy míves faragású ajtó irányába, amely egy ízlésesen berendezett helyiségbe vezetett. A szalont a halványbézs és a világosbarna uralta a falak, a sötétbarna pedig a puha, süppedős szőnyeg és a bőrborítású bútorok tekintetében, melyek tölgyfából készültek. A hatalmas ablakokat sötétbézs függönyök keretezték, a mennyezeten kristálycsillárok függeszkedtek, és Ed elképzelte, amint azok az est leszálltával szerteszéjjel szórják szemkápráztatóan szikrázó fényüket. 

A fiú távozását követően azonnal bevackolta magát az egyik fotelba, mely még annál is kényelmesebb volt, mint amilyennek látszott, a homonculus azonban nem mozdult az ajtó mellől, akárha gyökeret eresztett volna – ami egyébként illett is volna egy pálmafához.   
\- Foglalj helyet! – pakolta fel lábait a dohányzóasztalra. – Vagy ott fogsz lesben állni, amíg vissza nem ér, aztán elmetszed a torkát? – faggatózott vigyorogva, és nagyon bízott benne, hogy nem forgat ténylegesen valami ilyesmit a fejében.   
\- Én nem akarok itt maradni – duzzogott Envy. – Utálom ezt a helyet, és utálom ezeket az embereket is.

\- Te minden embert utálsz, úgyhogy ez nem nagy újdonság.   
\- A srác tenyérbemászóan idegesítő, a pasi meg csak simán bunkó – folytatta a nyavalygást. – És lehet, hogy vannak még itt mások is rajtuk kívül.  
\- Biztosan vannak. Baromi nagy lenne ez a kastély kettejüknek. – Ed lehunyta szemeit, és minden további nélkül képes lett volna elaludni, amennyiben nem mardosta volna ennyire az éhség. Most érezte igazán, milyen pokolian megviselte a kapun történő átjutás, és az erdőben tapasztaltak sem hatottak rá túlontúl üdítően. 

Oly' rengeteg kérdés kavargott az agyában, hogy hirtelen azt sem tudta eldönteni, melyikkel is foglalkozzon először, ráadásul maga a gondolkozás is fárasztotta. Alapvetően nem tartotta volna szerencsés ötletnek védtelennek mutatkozni egy homonculus előtt, azonban úgy vélte, a másik voltaképpen bármikor megölhetné – sőt már régebben is számtalanszor megölhette volna –, ha ez lenne a szándéka. Ez korántsem jelentette azt, hogy bízott volna benne – bődületes ostobaságra vallott volna –, mindössze elkönyvelte magában, hogy határozatlan időre elásták a csatabárdot; mely határozatlan idő kimerülhet akár egyetlen percben is. 

\- Hé, acélmitugrászkám, figyelsz te egyáltalán?   
Na tessék, nem sokáig kellett várni!  
\- Van ám normális nevem is! – tett olyan mozdulatot, mintha egy bosszantó élősködőt próbálna elhessegetni.  
\- Tudom, hogy van, pindurpandúr, de a különféle becenevek kitalálása ezerszer szórakoztatóbb – vihorászott Envy.   
\- Szerinted. Szerintem viszont rohadtul dühítő… – sóhajtotta enerváltan. Jelen pillanatban se kedve, se energiája nem volt ahhoz, hogy üvöltözzön.

\- Pontosan ez benne a szórakoztató, bár feleannyira sem az, ha nem vágsz vissza. Különben meg nem én tehetek róla, hogy rá se bagózol a normális nevedre… Edward – suttogta közvetlen közelről a fülébe, mire Ed gerincén borzongás futott végig, amit kizárólag azért ítélt kellemetlennek, mert véletlenül sem akart vele kapcsolatosan semmi kellemeset érezni. Még jobban összeszorította szemeit, és egészen addig visszafojtotta lélegzetét, míg a másik végre hátrébb nem húzódott; ami azt eredményezte, hogy majdnem fulladásos halált halt. – Az előbb aziránt érdeklődtem becses személyedtől, hogy nem óhajtod-e kideríteni, továbbra is te vagy-e az Acélalkimista… vagy csupán egy rakás ócskavas.   
\- Udvariaskodó kedvességed émelyítően visszataszító – húzta el a száját. – Egyébként Xingben ugyanúgy működik az alkímia, mint Amestrisben, szóval…

\- Mi van, ha nem ott vagyunk?  
\- Már mért ne ott lennénk? Zoisite xingi alkimistamesterként mutatkozott be, azaz…  
\- Tévedés. Te állítottad ezt róla.  
\- Ez mondjuk igaz – ismerte el kelletlenül, miközben meglehetősen zavarta, hogy lehunyt szemhéjai ellenére szinte látni vélte Envy mimikáját és gesztusait: amint egyik lábát a dohányzóasztalra feltéve a térdére könyököl, állát a tenyerében pihentetve, és enyhén félrebillentett fejjel, ajkain szánakozó mosollyal fürkészi. – Mindenesetre azért elég jól beszél xingiül, nem? – védelmezte álláspontját.

\- Valóban.  
\- Akárha az anyanyelve lenne – tromfolt rá. – Miért? Megpróbáltál normális emberi külsőt ölteni, de nem sikerült? – szúrt oda, és habár magában azonnal aljasnak minősítette a megnyilvánulást, esze ágában sem volt bocsánatot kérni. Megérdemelte az állandó piszkálódásáért, meg a "rakás ócskavas" beszólásáért, még akkor is, ha az általános kinézetével konkrétan nem volt problémája; legalábbis nem úgy, mint a tetteivel, a személyiségével, vagy az elméletileg nem létező lelkével. 

\- Úgy! Szóval nem tetszik a megjelenésem? Nos, nekem sem tetszik a tiéd. Lehetnél esetleg… egy fejjel még rövidebb – jegyezte meg gonoszkodva.   
\- A fenyegetőzésed csaknem annyira unalmas, mint a sértéseid. – Érezte, ahogy az ametiszt szempár perzselő pillantása szinte lyukat éget a bőrébe. – Inkább arra válaszolj, képes vagy-e alakot váltani!  
\- És mit szeretnél, melyik legyek?   
\- Hogyhogy melyik legyél? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül.

\- Ugyan már, _Edward_ , nem vagyok vak! Láttam, milyen csorgó nyállal bámultad ezeket az idegeneket! Mindössze azt nem tudtam eldönteni, melyikőjük esetében gyűlt alattad nagyobb tócsa…  
Amennyiben nem lett volna meggyőződve arról, hogy minden kétséget kizáróan abszolúte és teljességgel lehetetlen, úgy meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy Envy ingerültségét a féltékenység okozza. Csakhogy az eddigiek alapján elég egyértelműen ki nem állhatják egymást, ezért elképzelhetetlen, hogy a homonculus pont az ő irányába tápláljon ilyesféle érzelmeket; még akkor sem, ha a neve ezt mintegy predesztinálja.   
\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy képes lennél alakot váltani – hagyta inkább figyelmen kívül az egészet.  
\- Igen – érkezett a felelet egy morranás formájában.   
\- Akkor meg? Nem értem, miből gondolod, hogy nem Xingben vagyunk.

\- Abból, hogy itt minden olyan… fura…  
\- Hűha! Komolyan azt mondtad, hogy fura? Ez aztán marhára logikus érvnek tűnik… – Ed megdörgölte a halántékát. Most már nemcsak a gyomra korgott, hanem a feje is fájt; enyhén szédelgett, és habár tudatának peremén ott villódzott a "valami tényleg nem stimmel" felirat, túl kimerült volt ahhoz, hogy foglalkozzon vele.   
Envy csak beszélt és beszélt, ő meg fel sem fogta, miről hadovál, csak azt kívánta, hogy fogja be végre – aztán már a hangját sem hallotta.

*

Amikor felébredt, a legelső gondolata az öccse, Al volt… majd eszébe jutott Dante… a kapu… a homonculus, aki utána jött… és aki mostanra felszívódott. 

Vajon hová tűnhetett? Lehet, hogy tényleg annyira utált itt lenni, hogy egyszerűen lelépett? Remélhetőleg nem keveredett bele semmiféle galibába. Nem. Elvégre ő maga a galiba. Felesleges lenne miatta aggódni – inkább azok miatt kellene, akik balszerencséjükre összefutnak vele úgy, hogy nem ismerik, mire képes: többek között hidegvérrel embert ölni. A kiszolgáltatott helyzete ellenére őt mégis életben hagyta – ezek szerint ezzel kapcsolatban tényleg igazat mondott; bár azt már sosem tudta volna meg, ha hazudott volna. Hatalmas felelőtlenség volt a jelenlétében elaludni, és Ed nem is értette, hogyan fordulhatott ez elő; hogyan lehetett annyira fáradt, holott most meg majdhogynem túltengett benne az energia.

Felpattant és az egyik ablakhoz sietett. A fényviszonyokból ítélve vagy végigdurmolt egy teljes napot – ami elég valószínűtlen –, vagy alig néhány percet szunyókált; ahhoz képest viszont megdöbbentően kipihentnek érezte magát. _Itt minden olyan… fura…_ Valóban. 

Elővette zsebóráját*, és némileg meglepetten konstatálta, hogy az – feltehetően a kapun történő átkelés következtében – hat óra huszonhárom percet mutatva megállt. Aztán lehúzta jobbjáról a kesztyűt, pengévé transzmutálta automailjét, majd miután tett vele néhány szúró-döfő mozdulatot, visszaalakította. Ha az óra nem is, az alkímia legalább működik – fordítva azért lényegesen rosszabb lenne. 

Ebben a pillanatban nyílt az ajtó, és Zoisite lépett be rajta, kezében egy mindenféle finomsággal megpakolt tálcát egyensúlyozva, arcán barátságos, habár kissé kényszeredettnek tűnő mosollyal; és mintha a járása is kevésbé lett volna ruganyos. Elképzelhető, hogy nagyon leteremtették, amiért nem hagyta ott őket az erdőben. Mit fog kapni szegény, ha kiderül, hogy Envy felszívódott?

\- Hoztam egy kis harapnivalót – rakta le a tálcát az asztalra. – Hol van a homonculus? – pillantott körbe, és amennyiben ideges volt is, remekül palástolta.   
\- Azt mondta, megkeresi a mosdót – füllentette, mivel hirtelen nem jutott jobb az eszébe.  
\- A mosdót? Vannak neki egyáltalán ilyesféle szükségletei? – kérdezte szkeptikusan.   
\- Nem tudom. Gondolod, hogy átvert?

\- Nem lenne szokatlan tőle, igaz?  
\- Igen – bólintott.  
\- Mindegy is. Legalább kettesben vagyunk. – A smaragd szempár elsötétült, miközben a fiú néhány lépéssel áthidalta a köztük lévő távolságot, felkavaró közelségbe kerülve.   
\- Mi-miért szerettél volna velem kettesben maradni? – Megpróbált elhúzódni, háta azonban nekiütközött a falnak. 

\- Azért, mert amióta először megláttalak… azóta meg akarom tenni… ezt…  
Olyan gyorsan történt minden. Ideje sem volt tiltakozni. Karcsú ujjak siklottak tarkójára, és ezzel egy időben bársonyosan puha ajkak tapadtak ajkaira. Halkan felnyögött, amit a másik elegendő bátorításként értelmezett ahhoz, hogy elmélyítse a csókot, lángoló szenvedélyt szítva testében, cseppfolyóssá olvasztva egyébként sem túl acélos ellenállását.

 

*Ed eredeti zsebórája tönkrement ugyan a Scar elleni küzdelemben, de tegyük fel, hogy kapott egy másikat; elvégre Állami Alkimista nem létezhet a zsebórája nélkül.


	4. Kétségkívül veszélyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

**Hallgatmány a fejezethez:[ Cascada ~ Dangerous (AMV)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dj1A4GKt8yg)**

IV. fejezet

Kétségkívül veszélyes

A második első csók – már amennyiben egyáltalán csókként lehet aposztrofálni azt a szerencsétlen próbálkozásszerűséget, amit nemrég Winryvel elkövettek. Alighanem azért is sikerült akkor olyan kínosan az egész, mert egyikőjük sem vágyott rá; ő legalábbis semmiképp. A lány azonban, aki gyerekkori barátja volt, emellett az automailjeit készítette, rendíthetetlenül ragaszkodott ahhoz az úgynevezett kísérlethez, mondván, hogy Al a Bölcsek Kövének segítségével most már záros határidőn belül visszanyerheti a testét; Winry pedig nem akart ügyetlenül bénázni, miután ez valahára megtörténik. Nem mintha a fiú oly' sok tapasztalatra tehetett volna szert egy páncélhoz kötött lélekként élve, de hát a női logika ellenében a legtöbbször meglehetősen értelmetlen szélmalomharc észérveket felsorakoztatni; így Ed végül inkább belement a dologba.

Néhány pillanat elteltével aztán rögtön meg is bánta, és annak ellenére lelkifurdalása támadt az öccse miatt, hogy azt a minden spontaneitást nélkülöző csókot egy jól megtervezett ámde pocsékul kivitelezett automail képével társította agyában. Még az íze is valahogy arra emlékeztette: kicsit fémes, kicsit olajos, sós, rideg, mesterséges; inkább volt szenvedés semmint szenvedélyes – nem úgy, mint ez a mostani, melynek édes selymessége körülölelte, miközben vérforralóan birtokló, már-már erőszakos határozottsága felkorbácsolta érzékeit. 

Többet és többet akart tapasztalni, tapintani, kóstolni, érezni, és legmerészebb álmaiban sem gondolta volna, hogy mindezt egy idegen ország idegen kastélyában egy idegen fiú karjai közt fogja átélni; habár azt képzelte és azt kívánta, hogy valaki más ölelje és csókolja így. Valaki, akire a teste mindennél jobban vágyott, holott lényének esszenciája viszolygott tőle; valaki, aki ambivalens módon egyszerre vonzotta és taszította; akinek egész valója a gyűlölet és a sóvárgás káoszának háborgó tengerén szüntelen hánykolódásra késztette. 

E felismerés hatására – és mert már alig kapott levegőt – megpróbált elhúzódni, a másik pedig engedte. Az ametisztlila szempár a világ legcsillogóbb drágaköveként ragyogott keresztül a mámor ködfátyolán. Ametisztlila szempár!?

\- Envy… – suttogta Ed leplezetlen döbbenettel, mire a homonculus egy szökkenéssel eltávolodott tőle, majd magára öltötte megszokott külsejét.  
\- Mivel buktam le? – faggatózott enyhén félrebillentett fejjel.  
\- A… szemed. Megváltozott… a szemed… – Az élmény kétségkívül hatással volt rá, így egyelőre nehezen találta a hangját, a harag viszont egy szemvillanás alatt a hatalmába kerítette.  
\- Hogyan? – Envy arcán mintha csodálkozással kevert páni félelem suhant volna át egy röpke pillanatra. – Na persze! – morogta szkeptikusan. – Alphonse… nem, még ő sem annyira naiv, hogy elhiggye ezt a badarságot.

\- Az öcsémet hagyd ki ebből! – csattant fel ingerülten.  
\- Emlékeim szerint te rángattad bele azzal a tiltott kis mutatványoddal, de… mindegy is – legyintett bosszantó lazasággal. – Valld be inkább, hogy már akkor tudtad, ki vagyok, amikor beléptem az ajtón! – vigyorodott el.  
\- Ez hazugság! – kiáltotta ökölbe szorított kezekkel.  
\- Ó, valóban? – A homonculus válla rázkódott a visszafojtott nevetéstől. – Eddig még sohasem sikerült megtévesztenem téged. Soha! A helyedben én igencsak erőteljesen eltöprengnék ezen… Edward – duruzsolta. 

Hiába szerette volna figyelmen kívül hagyni az elbizonytalanító szavakat, az önmagában való kétkedés azonnal lángra kapott lelkében; hiszen voltak azért jelek: a kényszeredettnek tűnő mosoly, a könnyed mozgásba csempészett jellegzetes légiesség hiánya; hogy meg sem lepődött az automail láttán, valamint az, ahogyan beszélt pontosabban az, amit mondott. 

Vajon tényleg nem is sejtette, hogy Envy az? Vagy mindössze szánt szándékkal igyekezett nem tudomást venni róla, míg egyértelművé nem vált a helyzet? Az ugyan tény és való, hogy a másik egy manipulatív szemétláda, ebből következően meghallgatni sem volna érdemes, mégis…

\- Csak össze akarsz zavarni! – jelentette ki színlelt meggyőződéssel.   
\- Minek tennék ilyet? Felesleges lenne tagadnod, hogy élvezted…  
\- Mert valaki másnak hittelek! – vágott közbe hevesen.  
\- …és végül is, nekem sem volt rossz – folytatta Envy zavartalanul. – Ragaszkodhatsz a kis rögeszmédhez, vagy fontolóra veheted, hogy hosszasan és kedvesen kérlelsz. Akkor talán… talán hajlandó leszek megismételni, esetleg… tovább is menni. – Csípőre tette bal kezét, miközben jobbjának ujjaival lassan végigsimított ajkain. 

Ed lehunyta szemeit egyrészt, hogy ne lássa a kihívó mozdulatot, másrészt, hogy mélyeket lélegezve és közben tízig elszámolva valamelyest lecsillapítsa zaklatott idegeit – háromnál tovább azonban nem jutott.  
\- NE BASZAKODJ VELEM! – üvöltötte, amit a homonculus egy elismerő füttyentéssel honorált.  
\- Nocsak, nocsak! Ki hinné, hogy az én falatnyi cukorborsóm képes ilyen vulgáris megnyilvánulásra.  
\- NEM VAGYOK CUKORBORSÓ! ÉS FŐLEG NEM A _TE_ CUKORBORSÓD!  
\- Ó, dehogynem! – bólogatott fölöttébb frusztráló magabiztossággal. – Hiszen édes vagy, mint a cukor, aprócska, akár a borsó… és észvesztően izgató, amikor így tombolsz.

\- MEGMONDTAM MÁR, HOGY NE BASZAKODJ VELEM! – Érezte, amint fülig vörösödik, bár bízott benne, hogy ez már nem lesz feltűnő dühtől egyébként is kipirult arcán. Ezzel egy időben ébredt rá arra, hogy voltaképpen sokkal inkább saját magára mérges, semmint a másikra; Envy olyan, amilyen, neki viszont ettől függetlenül nem kellett volna hormonzavaros tiniként viselkednie. 

Igaz, nehezen viselkedhetett volna másként, elvégre minden gondja, nyűgje és baja ellenére egy hormonzavaros tini is volt egyben, akinek normál esetben, normál körülmények között normális kamasz fiús dolgokat kellett volna csinálnia. Mely normális kamasz fiús dolgokba a legkevésbé sem tartozott bele a félresikerült humán-transzmutáció következtében elveszített testek illetve testrészek visszaszerzése, vagy a Bölcsek Kövének hajkurászása közbeni életveszélyes kalandokba keveredés; ahogyan a homonculusokkal történő smárolás sem. Pontosabban csak egy homonculusszal – ám az is bőven több volt a soknál és a kívánatosnál, vagyis…

\- Oké… – Nekidőlt a falnak, összefonva mellkasa előtt karjait. – Elárulnád végre, hogy mi a francot akartok tőlem?  
\- Akar _unk_? – pislogott körbe, keresgélvén a többes szám okát.  
\- Igen. Te meg a drágalátos Mestered.  
\- Dante? Dante az égegyadta világon semmit. Őt kizárólag az öcsikéd érdekli, jobban mondva a kő. Volt egy megállapodásunk, miszerint elviszem neki a Bölcsek Kövét, aztán azt teszek veled, amit szeretnék, és… – hallgatott el hirtelen, mintha rájött volna, hogy már így is túl sokat mondott.

Az egyes homályba vesző részletektől eltekintve Ed fejében kezdett összeállni a kép.  
\- Mindig ilyen gyönyörűen tartja magát a megállapodásotokhoz? – kérdezett rá, és a vékony vonallá préselt ajkak láttán azonnal tudta, hogy érzékeny pontra tapintott. – Nem kötelező válaszolnod, csak legalább magadban számold össze, hányszor vágott már át! Vajon mi mindenben hazudott még nektek… neked?  
\- Hidegen hagy – vont vállat közönyösen, Ed azonban remélte, hogy ha egy kicsit is, de sikerült megingatnia a homonculus… Hűségét? Hitét? Elkötelezettségét? Valamijét…

\- Szóval utánam jöttél azért, hogy megölhess? – Majdhogynem biztosra vette ugyan, hogy a másiknak nem ez az elsődleges szándéka, ennek ellenére minden eshetőségre felkészülve pengévé alakította automailjét; végső soron nem provokálhatják egymást büntetlenül a végtelenségig.   
\- Szerintem ezt már tisztáztuk. Vagy nem? Végezhettem volna veled, amíg édesdeden szunyókáltál, viszont… ha valóban védekezni akarsz, akkor inkább erényövvé transzmutáld! – vigyorgott kajánul.

\- Micsoda?! – Ed mézszín szemei önkéntelenül is elkerekedtek. Egészen eddig azt hitte, Envy csupán szórakozik, játszadozik vele, és habár a csók alapján sejthette volna, mégis sokkolta, hogy tényleg _azt_ akarja; hogy tényleg őt akarja _úgy_. – Hogy te mekkora egy idióta vagy! Átkeltél a kapun, hogy… – nyelt egyet zavarában – hogy… sze…szexuális kapcsolatot létesíts… velem?  
\- Jaj már! – legyintett fülig érő szájjal. – Most komolyan… _Szexuális kapcsolatot létesíteni?_ – kacarászott. – Ez a dugás hivatalos megnevezése alkimista körökben? 

\- Lényegtelen, minek hívjuk, mivel esély sincs rá, hogy beleegyezzek – rázta meg a fejét nyomatékképpen, miközben igyekezett felülemelkedni kínos döbbenetén. Nem nagyon szokott hozzá, hogy hasonló jellegű ajánlatokat kapjon; különösen az ajánlattevő személyét illetően. – Feleslegesen fáradtál el idáig.   
\- Ez a legjobb az egészben – vihogott fel a maga sajátosan infantilis módján. – Nem szükséges a beleegyezésed, bár… amilyen odaadó és készséges voltál nemrég…  
\- Mert nem tudtam, hogy te vagy az!  
\- Erre is van ám megoldás – tárta szét kezeit, majd megpördült a tengelye körül. – Alakváltó vagyok, nem rémlik? Úgyhogy – biggyesztette le ajkát duzzogva – az lehetek, akit csak kívánsz – húzta ki magát mintegy azt sugallva, hogy nehezen nézhetne ki ennél tökéletesebben; és az jelentette a legnagyobb problémát, hogy Ed egyetértett ezzel. – Nos?

A kérdés alkalmat adott rá, hogy gyorsan felvázolja magában a megoldási stratégiákat. Első körben az jutott eszébe, hogy alkímiával leomlasztja a szalon mennyezetét, csakhogy a kastélyt körülvevő hátborzongatóan félelmetes erdő továbbra sem tűnt csábítóbbnak, mint Envy társasága, ráadásul még mindig fogalma sem volt arról, hogy a térképek alapján Amestrisnél minimum tízszer nagyobb területű Xing birodalmának melyik részén vannak, és hogy merre kellene elindulnia, ha vissza akar jutni a Központi Városba. Mindemellett az is felmerült benne, hogy alighanem a házigazdák sem díjaznák, ha lerombolná az otthonuk egy részét, valamint a nyakukon hagyna egy felbőszített homonculust. 

Úgy döntött, meghagyja a menekülést egy amolyan végső opcióként, habár ott dörömbölt az agyában, hogy el kellene rohannia, elfutnia messzire, amíg még megteheti, és vissza se nézni, örök életre elfelejteni, mégsem volt képes megtenni; már most nem volt képes megtenni. Azzal a csókkal a másik – hiába bújt valaki más bőrébe, mégiscsak ő volt – átlépett egy határt: a képzelet határát, bebizonyítva, hogy a fantázia, legyen bármilyen élénk, és szárnyaljon bármennyire korlátlanul, még csak meg sem közelítheti az élményt – a valódit. 

Utálta magát emiatt, ám minél erőteljesebben próbálta kizárni az agyából, annál kevésbé ment – a fordítottja meg még inkább nem vált be. Envy kétségkívül veszélyes. Pszichopata. Mániákus. Nemnormális. Mindennek tetejébe nem is ember. Hiába csókol észbontóan, hatalmas hiba lenne bedőlni neki – a szó szoros és átvitt értelmében is. 

Megcsípte néhányszor a karját. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy ismételten ilyen irányba kanyarodtak el a gondolatai, és nagyon bízott benne, hogy csak álmodik – mivel azonban nem ébredt fel, így kénytelen volt érzékeny búcsút inteni ezen reményének; míg hirtelen rá nem jött, hogy az automailt ugyan fölöslegesen csipkedi. Nem mintha az ellentétes verzió a kívánt eredménnyel járt volna. 

\- Min morfondírozol, minimanó? – kíváncsiskodott a homonculus majdhogynem kedvesen. – Számba veszed a lehetőségeidet?  
Ed alig észrevehetően biccentett, miközben meglepetten konstatálta, hogy a termetére vonatkozó megjegyzés valahogy nem is háborította fel, sőt igazából kifejezetten érdekelte, hogy a másiknak miféle becenevek lapulnak még a tarsolyában.   
\- Akkor a lehetőségek után a szádba vehetnél engem is – vigyorgott Envy. – Vagy mondjam azt, hogy az agytorna után jöhet egy kis ágytorna? Igaz, ágy nincs, csak kanapé, de…

\- FOGD MÁR BE, TE IDIÓTA, PERVERZ PÁLMAFA!   
\- Kikérem magamnak! – vágta rá tettetett sértettséggel. – Nem vagyok idióta. És perverz se… na jó, az talán, habár inkább egészséges képzelőerőnek nevezem.   
\- És ez a te "egészséges képzelőerőd" hogyan egyeztethető össze azzal, hogy én is a szerinted gyenge és visszataszító emberek közé tartozom?  
\- Úgy, hogy se gyenge nem vagy, sem pedig visszataszító. Különben meg nem gondolod, hogy baromi unalmas lett volna az elmúlt közel négyszáz évem, ha erre a szemléletre alapoztam volna a szexuális életemet?

\- A mai napig nem is sejtettem, hogy van szexuális életed – dünnyögte –, mi több, a legkevésbé sem foglalkoztatott a dolog – fűzte hozzá a vaskos hazugságot, és közben olyan abszurdumok ötlöttek fel benne, hogy meglehetősen nagy köztük a korkülönbség, meg hogy a másik milyen sok tapasztalatra tehetett szert. Elvégre négyszáz év az csak négyszáz év…  
\- Nem vetem meg a testi örömöket, és nem a gyilkolászás az egyetlen passzióm. Ez utóbbi hobbimnak ma már egyébként is hódoltam, úgyhogy… upsz… – kapta szája elé a kezét, mintha véletlenül szólta volna el magát, azonban látszott rajta, hogy direktesen csinálta. 

\- Envy… ugye nem… – A fiatal alkimista szívében iszonytató gyanú ébredt. Ez idáig az a naiv teória élt elméjében, hogy a homonculus illedelmesen elkérte a tálcát, most viszont… – Mondd, hogy nem ölted meg azt a fiút! – meredt rá elborzadva.  
\- Megígértem neki, nem? – vonta meg a vállát ametiszt szemeiben fagyzúzmarás csillogással. – És az ígéret szép szó…

\- Mindörökké a pokolban fogsz égni, ez biztos, mert én magam foglak odajuttatni!  
\- Milyen patetikus lettél hirtelen, Edward! – gúnyolódott. – Azt hittem, ti, alkimisták nem hisztek az ilyesmiben. Mindössze egy a probléma: nekem nincs olyanom, ami odakerülhetne… már amennyiben létezik pokol egyáltalán.   
\- Ne aggódj emiatt! Esküszöm, hogy szerzek neked előtte egy lelket! – sziszegte ingerülten, és nem akarta… egyszerűen képtelen volt elhinni, és a hányinger kerülgette, és üvölteni akart és tombolni, és…  
\- Ez érdekes – dörgölte meg az állát, miközben tett előre egy lépést. – Nagyon-nagyon érdekes. Az öcsikéd sorsa nem izgat, nem is kérdeztél felőle, amióta átjöttünk a kapun, fel sem emlegetted, hogy elraboltam, egy vadidegen miatt meg a véremet ontanád? – lépett egyet ismét, kartávolságnyira kerülve.

\- Ne gyere közelebb! – Ed felemelte fegyverré transzmutált jobbját, és Envy felsőtestének szegezte, közvetlenül a top vonala alá. – Az öcsém jelenleg a Bölcsek Köve, szóval úgy vélem, elég jól meg tudja védeni magát, az meg, hogy elraboltad… Az amestrisi hadsereg vérebeként kiválóan megtanultam, mit is jelent parancsot teljesíteni. De az, hogy válogatás nélkül öldösöd magad körül az embereket, felfoghatatlan és megbocsáthatatlan! Mindegy, kinek a külsejét öltöd fel, belül akkor is csak egy szörnyeteg maradsz!  
\- Azért te sem panaszkodhatsz, sőt, ha az arányokat nézzük, nyerésre állsz. Hét homonculusból kettő… százmillió emberből néhány, és az időtényezőt még figyelembe sem vettük… Mindegy is. A tulajdonomat védelmeztem. 

\- A tulajdonodat?! – hápogta felháborodva.  
\- Úgy tűnik, a memóriád is elég rövid. Mondtam már, hogy az enyém vagy, és hogy azt csinálok veled, amit akarok. Nem emlékszel?  
\- Csak a holttestemen keresztül!  
\- Fuj! Nekrofília? Kösz, nem – húzta el a száját. – Amúgy meg addig örülj, amíg igényt tartok rád, mert ha meggondolom magam, vagy ha nem váltod be a hozzád fűzött reményeket, akkor a kis játékszereddel nem sokra mész ám ellenem – vigyorgott magabiztosan. 

Ahogy előredőlt, a penge hegye a halovány bőrbe fúródott, a húsba mart, és nyomában bíbor csermely fakadt, mely vékony csíkban, gyöngyözőn csordogált végig a homonculus hasán.  
\- Én a helyedben nagyon vigyáznék erre a csecsebecsére, acélmütyür… – Envy ujjai az automail köré fonódtak, és miután kihúzta magából, a sérülés egy szemvillanás alatt összeforrott. – Nem hiszem, hogy bárki is értene hozzá… ebben a világban – nyalta le lassan a vért a penge végéről, mely mozdulatban minden visszataszítósága ellenére volt valami végtelenül erotikus.

\- Ho-hogy érted azt… hogy… ebben a világban? – hebegte Ed.  
\- Végre – sóhajtott föl teátrálisan. – Eljutottunk ehhez a kérdéshez is. Ha jobban érdekelt volna, hogy mit derítettem ki, mialatt durmoltál egy sort, mint az, hogy akarok-e veled _szexuális kapcsolatot létesíteni_ , akkor megkímélhettél volna attól a "pokolban fogsz égni mindörökre" dologtól, meg az előbbi, teljesen fölösleges fájdalomtól is. Ne izgulj, ez egyszer még _megbocsátok_ – intett lekezelőn, akárha valami hatalmas kegyet gyakorolna.

\- Azonnal magyarázatot követelek!   
\- Követelsz? Hoppácska! Nézd már, hogy pattog a bolha! – kacarászott.  
\- BOLHA?! – Ennél azért valami frappánsabbra számított. – NEM VAGYOK ANNYIRA KICSI!  
\- Remélem is, hogy legalább egy bizonyos testrészedet tekintve nem vagy az – csóválta fejét kaján vigyorral –, de most ugorjunk más témára. Ha észreveszik, márpedig hamarosan észre fogják venni, hogy az egyikőjük nekem köszönhetően… hogy is mondjam… egy kupac hamuvá vált, majd elpárolgott… akkor…

\- Egy kupac hamuvá vált, majd elpárolgott?! – pislogott döbbenten a másikra, aki kivételesen valóban őszintének tűnt. – Mi a franc…  
\- Nyugi, én is ezt kérdeztem magamtól. Amikor megláttam, rögtön tudtam, hogy valami nem stimmel azzal a sráccal. Téged viszont eléggé elbűvölt a _szépséges xingi alkimistamester_ – tette hozzá epésen. – Gőzöm sincs, mit öltem meg, de hogy nem ember volt, az tutifix, szóval ideje lenne lelépni. Igaz, hogy könnyedén végeztem vele, csakhogy nálam volt a meglepetés előnye, ráadásul…

Ebben a pillanatban annak az ezüstfehér hajú férfinak az alakja körvonalazódott Ed mellett, akivel a kastélyba érkezésükkor az előcsarnokban találkoztak. A semmiből történő hirtelen és egyben hihetetlen felbukkanása Envy torkára forrasztotta a további szavakat. Aztán az ifjú alkimista az idegennel együtt egész egyszerűen eltűnt – a homonculus pedig megrökönyödve bámulta hűlt helyüket.


	5. Bogár a borostyánban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

V. fejezet

Bogár a borostyánban 

_Akár a bogár, beleragadva a borostyánba._ Ez a gondolat, ez az _érzés_ cikázott rajta keresztül, amikor azokba az aranyló, folyékony mézhez hasonlatos szemekbe pillantott, mielőtt egy nemrég lelkifurdalás – lélek híján jó vicc! – nélkül meggyilkolt fiú (vagy valami más) bőrébe bújva megcsókolta azt, akit a világon a legjobban _gyűlölt_. Gyűlölte, amiért az volt, aki; és gyűlölte, amiért az illata a szikrázó, nyári napsütésben ringatózó búzamezőre, az íze pedig színpompás virágok édes nektárjára emlékeztette – olyan gyönyörű de egyben múlandó dolgokra, amik egy röpke pillanat alatt elillannak, elenyésznek, és átható bűzzel kevert maró keserűség marad csupán utánuk. Az öröklét szeretettelen magányának végtelen gyötrelme, amire kizárólag az hozhat enyhülést, ha bosszút állhat azon, aki erre kárhoztatta; aki életre hívta, majd egyszerűen magára hagyta.

_A homonculusoknak nincsen lelkük, Envy. Nem tudnak szeretni. Nem érdemes őket szeretni. Ezért ment el… ezért feledkezett meg rólad… mert nem talált méltónak a szeretetére…_

Miután Dante elárulta, hogy Hohenheim meghalt, hogy megszűnt a teste, a lelke és a szelleme közt az összeköttetés, Envy éktelen haragra gerjedt, és legszívesebben mindent megsemmisített volna maga körül. Mély krátereket ütött öklével a padlóba, ügyet sem vetve a fizikai fájdalomra – amit más esetben igyekezett elkerülni –, mert lényegesen nagyobb fájdalom tombolt az elméletileg nem létező lelkében. Hiszen neki kellett volna megölnie. Neki! _Neki!_ NEKI! Ő volt hivatott arra, hogy elpusztítsa azt a rohadékot, Mestere azonban elvette tőle a lehetőséget – hogy felajánljon helyette egy másikat. 

_Amint tudod, a fiai még élnek. Náluk van a Bölcsek Köve, de ezzel nyilván tisztában vagy. A végén vissza fognak kapni mindent, amit elvesztettek. Ugye milyen mesébe illő? Az a kettő, akit szeretett, boldogan élhet, míg te… Hozd el nekem a Követ, és azt csinálsz a másikkal, amit akarsz… amit csak akarsz. Rá ugyanis nincs szükségem…_

Korrektül hangzott, mondhatni egyenértékű cserének – már amennyiben bármelyikőjük is hitt volna abban az alkimista badarságban. A felnőtt a felnőttön torolja meg a sérelmeit – elvégre Hohenheim Dantét is ugyanúgy elhagyta –, a "gyerek" meg a gyereken. 

Legnagyobb meglepetésére a feladat teljesítése szinte semmiféle nehézségbe nem ütközött, így hamarosan közölhette Mesterével, hogy a "csomag", azaz a Bölcsek Kövévé vált Alphonse Elric, az egyik emeleti szobában, megkötözve várja. Ez némi elégtétellel töltötte el, bár valami másra, valami sokkal felemelőbbre számított; ám ezt rövid gondolkozást követően betudta annak, hogy a fiatalabb fivért, a naivitás – szó szerint – páncélos lovagját mindig is egyfajta járulékos veszteségnek tekintette. Olyasvalakinek, aki majdhogynem önhibáján kívül csöppent bele az eseményekbe, akit akár ártatlan áldozatnak is lehetne nevezni – ha az emberek között léteznének ártatlanok –, akit már-már megsajnált, amiért annak a borsóagyú zabagépnek a gyomrában fogja végezni, és akinek az elcseszett sorsáért közvetve a saját apja, és közvetlenül a saját bátyja felelős. Micsoda családi tragédia! Szánalmas…

Edward Elric viszont pontosan olyan, mint Hohenheim – vagy rosszabb; vagy egy fokkal jobb. Mert nem elég, hogy önmagát felsőbbrendűnek képzelvén, a szeretetnek nevezett maszlag jegyében megszegte a legnagyobb tabut, és a természet törvényei ellenében, humán transzmutációt végrehajtva megpróbált feltámasztani egy embert, határtalan szeretetében ugyanúgy nem törődött a saját teremtményével, akárcsak az apja, és ugyanúgy a mérhetetlen szeretet vezérelte, amikor elpusztította azt, amit, jobban mondva, akit létrehozott. Bizonyos megközelítésből, valami kifacsart logika mentén ez is egyfajta módja a felelősségvállalásnak és a gondoskodásnak – még ha teljesen más motiválta is: ezt kellett tennie, hogyha életben akart maradni.

_Azok az emlékek nem valódiak, Envy. Csak az alkimista érzelmeinek kivetülései; azé az alkimistáé, aki megalkotott. Hohenheimé. A halála után ez a lenyomat lassacskán elhalványul majd, ha nem ragaszkodsz hozzá túlságosan… és szabad leszel…_

Hohenheim halott – az egész tehát már csak idő kérdése. Hamarosan tovatűnik a hamis, az illúzió, a gyarló, gyenge, visszataszító emberi tényező; minden, ami megbéklyóz, gúzsba köt, és nem engedi kibontakozni a mindenek felett álló tökéletességet. Aki nem véli ismerni, milyen volt valakihez tartozni, milyen volt szeretettnek lenni, az nem retteg a magánytól, nem vágyik a boldogságra, nem irigyli a megvetendők örömét, és nem tesz meg bármit azért, hogy szeressék.

_A homonculusok nem emberek, Envy. Ha történik veled valami, majd készítek helyetted egy másikat… egy jobbat._

Jobbat… Ő maga lesz ez a jobb: egy homonculus, akinek nemcsak lelke, hanem talmi, törékeny tüneményekből táplálkozó, kínt és szenvedést okozó, nem igazi, csupán mesterségesen beleplántált érzelmei sincsenek. E folyamatot remélhetőleg meggyorsítja, ha – mivel megfosztódott attól az esélytől, hogy őt magát saját kezűleg intézze el – tönkreteszi annak a szemétládának a gyerekeit. Hogyha pedig nem gyorsítja meg? Nos, az se baj. 

Eleinte úgy gondolta, eljátszadozik egy kicsit azzal a minden lében kanál mitugrásszal, fölhecceli – amikor kipirult arccal üvöltözik, akkor úgyis olyan… szórakoztató –, aztán egyszerűen megöli. Csakhogy, miközben hallgatta a felügyeletére bízott páncélba zárt jóhiszeműség idegesítő locsogását, rájött, hogy a gyors halál túl csekély büntetés lenne. Az ifjabb Elricet Gluttony szedi darabokra – ő meg ugyanazt teszi az idősebbel. Megtöri, szétzúzza, cafatokra cincálja a lelkét, majd, amennyiben lehetséges, újra összerakja, és kezdi az egészet elölről, míg nem látja kicsordulni a könnyeit; míg Edward Elric meg nem szűnik az lenni, aki; míg nem könyörög a megváltó halálért, elveszítve a kitartását, a küzdőszellemét, az élni vágyását – és ezzel együtt önmagát. 

Igaz, konkrét terve erre vonatkozóan akkor még nem volt, azt azonban tudatosította, mélyen az elméjébe véste, hogy a törpeméretű aranyhaj immáron az ő tulajdonát képezi: tényleg bármit csinálhat vele, amit akar, más valaki ellenben nem bánthatja sem szavakkal, sem tettekkel, még csak csúnyán se nézhet rá, sőt, az a legjobb, ha egyáltalán rá se néz. Mindazonáltal mérget mert volna venni arra – ártani mondjuk különösebben nem ártott volna neki –, hogy a pöttöm bébibogyó a drágalátos öcsikéje után fog jönni, hiszen tutujgatta a szerencsétlent, ha kellett, ha nem. 

Váratlanul valami furcsaságot észlelt – ahhoz hasonlatosat, mint amikor megnyílik a kapu –, de képtelen volt beazonosítani a forrását, gyaníthatóan a Kő miatt, ami még az ő érzékeit is némileg összezavarta; ezért Páncél Alphonse bosszantó nyekergésével ("Most meg hová mész? A bátyó az? Ne merészeld bántani!") nem törődve elindult, hogy megvizsgálja az anomáliát. Néhány lépés megtételét követően aztán, mihelyst eléggé eltávolodott a Bölcsek Kövétől, más dolog vonta magára a figyelmét: a bálteremben alkímiázgattak, mégpedig Dante és Edward. Ezer közül is felismerte volna mindkettejüket.

Leszáguldott a lépcsőn, és közben az a gondolat, az a tiltakozó kiáltás toporzékolt az agyában, hogy nem fogja hagyni; még egyszer nem, hogy a Mester megfossza őt jogos bosszújától – a legutolsó sansztól. Alighogy leért, látta, amint a kapu kitárul, így maga sem tudván, mit ordibálva, és az addigi tempóján egy szemernyit sem lassítva követte a mélynövésű alkimistát a valahová vezető átjáróba annak ellenére, hogy az egész bensője azt sikoltozta, hogy valami elképesztően gigantikus baromságot művel…

Az átkelés majdnem annyira megviselte, mint a másikat – de legalább mindketten túlélték. Egyrészről imponált, hogy még egy ilyen kétségbeesett lépésre is hajlandó volt, csak azért, hogy meglóghasson előle, másrészről viszont meglehetősen felmérgelte, amiért kis híján sikerült elinalnia, ráadásul magával rángatta erre a nem tervezett kiruccanásra. 

Először megpróbálta, képes-e alakot váltani, észrevétlenül módosítva egy kicsit az egyik testrészén – elvégre sejtelme sem volt arról, hol vannak, mint ahogy arról sem, hogy bóklászol-e bárki is a környék különös fáinak rejtekében. Ezután feltette azt az ominózus kérdést, ami a hollétükre vonatkozott, és ami egy hatalmas üvöltözéscunamit eredményezett – hogyan férhet egy ilyen apróságba ekkora vehemencia, valamint ekkora hangerő? –, minden valószínűség szerint azért, mert acélmitugrásznak szólította az Edward helyett; és közben egy újabb kérdés is felmerült benne, miszerint: miért pont a réges-rég elsüllyedt Xerxész birodalmának nyelvén vívnak verbális küzdelmet egymással. 

Ez utóbbit rögtön meg is válaszolta magának: valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan okból kifolyólag ugyanis az eddigieknél némileg élénkebbnek érezte a feledni vágyott emlékillúziókat, így alighanem automatikusan annak az illetőnek az anyanyelvén szólalt meg, akit anno Hohenheim transzmutálni kívánt. Minden valamire való alkimista olvasta és beszélte – jelen esetben inkább rikácsolta – ezt a nyelvet, az alkímia ősi nyelvét; Edward Elric pedig a legjobbak közé tartozott. 

Mindemellett határozottan érdekesen, mondhatni már-már izgatóan nézett ki arcán a harag lángrózsáival, és Envyben ekkor kezdett körvonalazódni egy kifejezetten izgalmas ötlet; a Kő-mizéria miatt mostanában egyébként is eléggé elhanyagolta a testi örömöket. A mondás szerint, valamint az előzetes és sokrétű tapasztalatai alapján kis ember nagy bottal jár – bár lehet, hogy az egész csak viszonyítás kérdése, a fene se méregette –, ezen kívül az sem mellékes, hogy a falatnyi cukorborsó nem egy rondaság, mi több, elég vonzó. Nem is értette, miért nem jutott ez eddig az eszébe, ha más nem akkor, amikor Dante az "azt csinálsz a másikkal, amit akarsz…" dolgot említette. 

Ebből a szempontból az, hogy gyűlölte, a legkevésbé sem számított; végül is az emberek iránt alapjában véve így érzett, szóval amennyiben ez bármikor is kizáró ok lett volna a szexpartnerei kiválasztásánál, úgy maximum önmagát találta volna megfelelőnek; ami létezésének közel négyszáz éve alatt egy idő után baromi unalmassá vált volna. A helyzet izgalmát fokozandó úgy vélte, a minimanó ellenkezni fog – az elején legalábbis biztosan –, ami a korábbi viszonyukat tekintve érthető, másrészről viszont sértő is egyben. 

Mielőtt még túlontúl meglódult volna a fantáziája azzal kapcsolatosan, hogy mi mindent fog vele művelni nemsokára, a mélynövésű alkimista hirtelen elhallgatott, majd az események olyan fordulatot vettek, amelyek egy időre elterelték Envy gondolatait. Először is egy újabb provokatív szópárbaj révén kiderült, hogy a feltételezéseivel ellentétben nem is Edward, hanem az a hazug, szemét, mocskos ribanc Dante nyitotta meg a kaput; mely információn igazából meg sem kellett volna lepődnie, mivel megközelítőleg egyetlen ujján meg tudta volna számolni, hogy hányszor nem vágta át a vén kurva. Amennyiben pedig mindez nem lett volna elegendő a kiakadáshoz, néhány másodperc múltán valaki xingi nyelven dísznövénynek nevezte; amiért már alapból keserves kínhalált érdemelt volna. 

A levegőben lebegő idegen szép volt. Nem. Ezt ezzel az egy szóval nem lehetett elintézni, tehát… A levegőben lebegő idegen mesébe illően álomszép volt, lenyűgözően gyönyörű, és körüllengte valami nem evilági… valami veszedelmes… sötétség. Összehúzott szemekkel fürkészte, megpróbálva kitalálni, miféle lény lehet – azt biztosra vette ugyanis, hogy nem ember, legalábbis nem a hivatalos definíció értelmében –, miközben jól palástolt döbbenettel konstatálta, hogy ha akarna, sem lenne képes alakot váltani. Az acélmütyür bezzeg mindebből semmit nem vett észre, mivel elkerekedett szemekkel, valamint tátott szájjal bámulta a jövevényt – épphogy el nem csöppent a nyála. Felháborító! Fel-há-bo-rí-tó! Hogy merészeli?! Őt miért nem bámulta meg ennyire sohasem?! 

A később Zoisite néven bemutatkozó "xingi alkimistamester" sorsa igazából abban a pillanatban megpecsételődött. Az már nem sokat rontott a kilátásain, hogy a tenyérbemászó (mű)bűbájossága mögött bújtatottan folyamatosan sértegette, lenézte, páros lábbal tiporva az önérzetébe – akárha valamiféle alsóbbrendű teremtménynek, visszataszító pondrónak tartaná. Hogyha valóban maga lett volna a megtestesült kedvesség, és nemcsak mímelte volna, akkor sem maradhatott volna életben. _Konkurenciát jelentett_ – és azt nem tűrhette.

Mindemellett kételkedett abban, hogy tényleg Xingben vannak, és gyanakvása nőttön-nőtt. Annak idején kisebb-nagyobb megszakításokkal majdnem másfél évszázad alatt keresztül-kasul bejárta a birodalmat Hohenheim nyomai után kutatva – meg puszta kedvtelésből kirobbantva egy-egy felkelést, balhét, csetepatét, akármit –, de sosem botlott bele ilyen furcsa kinézetű erdőbe. Efölött úgy önmagában alighanem elsiklott volna, elvégre az az ország hatalmas. 

Olyan alkimistáról viszont, aki mindenféle fizikai kontakt nélkül, ráadásul fájdalommentesen képes annihilálni egy homonculus adottságát, a büdös életben nem hallott, holott találkozott már egy s mással. Dante kísérletezgetett ugyan vele – pontosabban rajta –, hogy minél közelebb kerüljön a tökéletes homonculus megalkotásához, sokra azonban ezen a téren nem jutott. 

Ami pedig a legtöbbet nyomott a latban, az az volt, hogy habár érzékelte a fiú köré láthatatlan hálót szövő rezgéseket, azok még csak véletlenül sem hasonlítottak a transzmutációk közelében tapasztaltakra. Egy kissé megingatta ugyan, hogy Zoisite látszólag ismerte az Uroborosz tetoválás jelentését, ám az alig észrevehető kézmozdulata, amivel valószínűleg a társának jelzett, arra utalt, hogy csak találgat – mondjuk azt nagyon jól csinálta –, és voltaképpen mindössze nagyvonalakban van bármiféle fogalma az alkímiáról meg a homonculusokról. 

Néhány pillanat múltán az a behatárolhatatlan jelenség, ami a képességét korlátozta, megszűnt, Envy mégis arra a döntésre jutott, hogy kivár a támadással. Egyrészt sejtelme sem volt arról, hogy a fiú tud-e mást is – valami hatásosabbat és halálosabbat – a lebegésen kívül, másrészt arról sem, hogy a másik, az a bizonyos segítőtárs, akinek intett, tényleg eltűnt-e, vagy csupán figyel a távolból. Harmadrészt úgy vélte, egy esetleges küzdelemben a, ha másként nem, legalább a tehetség terén kimagasló Acélalkimista – akit a kis tetkós blöff szemmel láthatóan teljesen megvezetett – hamarabb állna egy alkimistának hitt idegen pártjára, mint egy homonculuséra. Márpedig annak kétségkívül nem lett volna jó vége; és a mitugrászt egyelőre nem állt szándékában megölni. Azt viszont még kevésbé akarta, hogy valaki más ölje meg – meg kellett tehát védenie. 

Furcsa gondolat volt. Meglehetősen bizarr. Ekkor állt azonban össze benne az a koncepció, amely mentén totálisan megsemmisítheti Edward Elricet. Elcsábítja. Oltalmazza. Nem lesz könnyű, de nem is lehetetlen, hogy beférkőzzön a bizalmába, hogy _megszerettesse magát_ vele. Segít neki kideríteni, hogy hol vannak, és abban is, hogy visszajussanak a Központi Városba. Talán még az életét is megmenti. Aztán a végén… a leges-legvégén beledöfi a tőrt a szívébe, és a biztonság kedvéért meg is forgatja néhányszor. Hogy a halála előtt még érezze, milyen az, amikor cserbenhagyják és elárulják.

_A homonculusoknak nincsen lelkük, Envy. Nem tudnak szeretni. Nem érdemes őket szeretni._

Az ostoba kis rovarok hajlamosak arra, hogy összetévesszék az édes, tápláló, illatos mézet a fák hasonló színű, ragacsos nedvével, a gyantával, ám amikor szabadulnának, már késő; a viszkózus folyadék, lassacskán megszilárdul – ebben a formájában borostyánnak nevezik –, kitűnő állapotban konzerválva kínok között elpusztuló áldozatait. Ez a szomorú sors vár a mézszín szemű Edward Elricre is. Ő maga: a _bogár a borostyánban_.


	6. Akkor is gyűlöllek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

VI. fejezet

Akkor is gyűlöllek

Nem igazán hitt abban, hogy az erdőben bármiféle szörnyek tanyáznának, abban meg még kevésbé, hogy rá nézve veszélyesek lennének, elvégre egy homonculust eléggé nehéz – bár nem lehetetlen – elpusztítani; ettől függetlenül idegesítette Zoisite ijesztgetése és piszkálódása. Olyannyira idegesítette, hogy alig léptek be a fák közé, máris kiosztott neki egy halálos fenyegetést – csak úgy a miheztartás végett –, amit a másik látszólag a legkevésbé sem vett komolyan; és ez egy szemernyit sem tette szimpatikusabbá.

Ezt követően a némileg riadtnak tűnő, pöttöm alkimista mellett ballagva Envy azzal szórakoztatta magát, hogy válogatott halálnemeket ötlött ki idegenvezetőjük számára, miközben törekedett arra, hogy gondolatai ne tükröződjenek vonásain. Holott a legszívesebben szélesen elvigyorodott volna, amikor elképzelte, ahogy egyre erőteljesebben szorítja ujjaival a karcsú nyakat, és a smaragdzöld szemekben lassacskán kihuny az élet; vagy, hogy elmetszi a torkát, és végignézi, amint belefullad a saját vérébe; vagy, hogy hozzácsapja a koponyáját valami éles kiszögelléshez, és a gondosan ápolt, vörösesszőke tincseket ragacsos undormánnyá változtatja a szétfröccsenő vérrel keveredő agyvelő; vagy, hogy egyszerűen addig püföli és marcangolja a szépséges arcát, míg felismerhetetlen massza marad csupán belőle. Vagy valami egyéb módon végez vele. Végül is… a fiú igazat mondott: mégiscsak vannak az erdőben szörnyek – egy mindenképp. 

Természetesen eszébe jutott, hogy mi van, ha Zoisite is képes a spontán regenerációra, esetleg a kinézete ellenére nem olyan a testfelépítése, mint az embereké, illetőleg lehetségesnek tartotta, hogy tud valami olyasmit, ami még egy homonculusra is végzetes. Csakhogy egyrészt úgy volt vele, hogy ezzel ráér majd akkor foglalkozni, amikor aktuális lesz a dolog – mivel egyebet nem nagyon tehetett –, másrészt meg gyanította, hogy a "xingi alkimistamester" igencsak alábecsüli. Más magyarázatot nem lelt arra, hogy miért invitálta meg őt is egy vacsorára ahelyett, hogy megölte volna; hiszen alkalma nyílt legalább megpróbálni a rejtőzködő kispajtása közreműködése révén. Épelméjű ember – vagy emberszerű lény – ugyanis nem hív az otthonába egy homonculust, már amennyiben tisztában van a homonculusok alapvető természetével; Zoisite meg jobbára normálisnak látszott.

Azt a bizonyos otthont megpillantva aztán egy újfajta kérdés is befészkelte magát az agyába, miszerint: mégis mennyien vannak _ezek_? Mert hogyha annyian – körülbelül félszázan –, amekkora létszámra az épület méretei alapján következtetni lehet, úgy valószínűsíthetően baromi nagy bajban vannak. Könnyen elképzelhető, hogy a szörnyek nem is abban a kísértetjárta hatást keltő erdőben laknak, hanem a kastélyban, és az általuk meggyilkoltak szellemei kergetőznek susmorogva a fák közt – most meg ők ketten a legújabb áldozatok, akiket feltálalnak vacsorára. Pontosabban fel szeretnének tálalni vacsorára, mert belőle hétszentség, hogy nem esznek, és Edwardot szintén meg fogja óvni ettől a sorstól, még ha az ő hiszékenységének köszönhetően sétáltak is bele önként ebbe a csapdába. Ami talán nem csapda, mindössze ő feltételez automatikusan mindenkiről rosszat, és emiatt lát rémeket ott is, ahol nem kéne. Meg a Zoisite-ot körüllengő, láthatatlan, veszedelmes vibrálás miatt. Meg amiatt, mert _itt minden olyan… fura…_

_A kapu túloldalán, ott vár egy másik világ: gyönyörű… különleges… földöntúli…_

Dajkamese. Régóta nem hitt már benne – vagyis ő maga sohasem, csak az ember, akiből lett hajdanán –, hiába hallotta a mondat első felét Mestere szájából is egyszer; habár nem kellett volna hallania. _"Az a te legnagyobb bajod, hogy nem hiszel. … Hát majd fogsz…"_ Ő pedig tényleg kezdett hinni, igaz, nem egészen abban, mint amire a fiú célzott, hanem annak a másik világnak a létezésében; ami a színpompás virágszigeteken végignézve valóban gyönyörű, a lakóit tekintve valóban különleges, és az erdőre visszagondolva valóban… földöntúli. Vajon hol a fenében lehetnek voltaképpen? Remélte, hogy akárhol is, az alkímia azért működik, különben sosem jutnak vissza Amestrisbe; ami nem biztos, hogy olyannyira hatalmas probléma volna. Már ha mindketten túlélik ezt a kis kalandot.

Merthogy az a fószer, akivel az előcsarnokban összefutottak, és akit a "sama" megszólítás alapján valamiféle főmuftinak, vagy legalábbis rangban a fiatalabb fölött állónak tippelt, szintén _másnak_ tűnt, nem embernek, mindemellett – a fiúval ellentétben – még csak kósza kísérletet sem tett arra, hogy a barátságosság látszatát keltse. Bunkó seggfej! Ráadásul Edward őt is kocsányon lógó szemekkel bámulta, ami újabb indok volt arra, hogy gondolatban a Kunzite nevet is fölvésse halállistájának legtetejére – közvetlenül a Zoisite alá. 

Hogyha csakugyan vannak vagy ötvenen, akkor rövidesen rohadt hosszú lesz a névsor, továbbá félő, hogy az acélmütyürnek egyszer tényleg kiesik a szeme, ha az összesre így meresztgeti. Komolyan. Felháborító! Őt, Envyt kellene ennyire csodálnia, és ellenállhatatlanul vonzónak tartania, nem ezeket az idegeneket!

Még azután is sértetten duzzogott, miután magukra maradtak a tetszetősen berendezett szalonban – ízlésük az legalább van! –, miközben végigpörgette agyában az előbbi jelenetet. A beszélgetésből azt a következtetést vonta le, hogy nem Kunzite volt az, aki korlátozta a képességét, máskülönben tudnia kellett volna arról, hogy Zoisite idehozza őket. Ezek szerint kell lennie még minimum egy harmadiknak is – hacsak nem maga a fiú csinálta, és azért tett úgy, mintha valakinek jelezne, hogy elhitesse velük, van egy társa a közelben. 

Emellett eszébe jutott az a megjegyzés az erdőről, ami _megölte volna mindkettejüket_ … Gyilkos fák? Ez akár valami trükk is lehet, hogy meg se próbálják elhagyni a kastélyt – elvégre gyilkos fák nem léteznek. És ha ebben a világban igen? Macskák mindenesetre – azaz állítólag – itt is vannak. Vajon ők normál macskák, vagy bennük is bennük van az a _sötétség_ , ami… talán minden itteni élőlényben? És a legfontosabb: hogyan oszthatná meg a gyanúját a pindurpandúrral úgy, hogy meg is győzze vélt igazáról?

Kezdhetné mondjuk valahogy így: Nézd, Edward, tudom, hogy nem volt éppen felhőtlen a viszonyunk, de… Nem. Ez a borzalmasabbnál is borzalmasabb. _Nem volt éppen felhőtlen a viszonyunk?!_ Meglehetősen eufemisztikus megfogalmazása a dolgoknak, miszerint: a legelső találkozásukkor hirtelen felindulásból majdnem halálra rugdosta a szerencsétlent, és meg is tette volna, ha Lust nem lépett volna közbe; legutoljára meg elrabolta az öccsét, amivel bizonyára szerzett még pár fekete pontot az addigiak mellé – a kettő közti időszakról nem is beszélve. Kénytelen-kelletlen belátta hát, hogy elég sok van a rovásán, ami egyébként nem zavarta volna, most viszont nem jött túl jól. 

Aztán felötlött benne, hogy az alkímia felől is megközelíthetné az egészet: ha nem működik, akkor egyértelmű – és sajnálatos – a helyzet, ha meg működik, felvezetésnek akkor sem rossz. Rögtön meg is interjúvolta az illetékest, elővéve a létező legelbűvölőbb énjét (ami azért hagyott némi kívánnivalót maga után), és még Edwardnak is szólította a kis bébibogyót, aki azonban a füle botját sem mozdította, sőt, olybá tűnt, akárha elbóbiskolt volna; az acélmitugrászra bezzeg azonnal felfigyelt. Ezt nevezik konkrétan szelektív hallásnak. 

Már önmagában az is meglepte, hogy a másik le merte hunyni a szemét úgy, hogy ő is a helyiségben tartózkodik, az meg még inkább, hogy nemsokára, a társalgásuk kellős közepén ténylegesen el is aludt.   
\- Hé, minimanó! Ébresztő! – rázta meg óvatosan a vállát, ám egy mély sóhajtáson, meg valami érthetetlen dünnyögésen kívül egyéb reakciót nem kapott. Ez furcsa. Hiszen néhány perce még igencsak élénken bámulászott. Ennyire kimerítette volna az átkelés? Vagy más az oka… De mi más?

Közel hajolt hozzá, egészen közel – olyan közel, mint ez idáig még soha, és habár rengetegszer megállapította magában, hogy a fiú szakasztott az apja mása, most rá kellett jönnie, hogy ennél jobban nem is különbözhetne tőle. A vonásai mögött megpillantotta annak a romlatlanságnak báját, aminek már réges-régen el kellett volna tűnnie, amennyi halált és borzalmat a mézszín szemek láttak; és mégis ott volt, mintegy örökre beleivódva a bőrébe. A lényébe. A lelkébe. Kitörölhetetlenül. Talán az elgondolása alapjaiban hibás. Talán Edward Elric azon ritka emberek közé tartozik, akiket lehetetlenség megtörni. 

Lassan átcsúsztatta tenyereit a válláról a nyakára, miközben átvillant az agyán, hogy most játszi könnyedséggel megfojthatná, vagy egy határozott mozdulattal elroppanthatná a gerincét; ám az ujjai, önállósítván magukat már tovább is kúsztak felfelé, és hüvelykujjának begye végigsimított a kissé elnyílt, bizsergetően bársonyos ajkakon. Ha máris végezne vele, ugyan hol maradna az élvezet? Egy kísérletet mindenképpen megér a terv, ráadásul nem is esett olyan nehezére a védelmébe venni, sőt, mondhatni az: _"Edward utálja, ha a termete miatt piszkálják, úgyhogy ne gúnyolódj ilyesmivel!"_ fenyegető hangvételű megjegyzése Zoisite irányába meglehetősen spontán volt – annyira, hogy még őt magát is váratlanul érte. 

_"Gyorsan valljátok meg az érzéseiteket egymásnak…"_ E mondat hallatán meg mintha néhány pillanatra szinte megdermedt volna belülről, és képtelen volt eldönteni, hogy egyszemélyes fogadóbizottságuk gondolatolvasó-e, avagy valamiféle romantikus viszonyt vizionál közte meg a törpilla közt – mindenesetre mindkét feltételezés kapcsán a rosszullét kerülgette. _Valljátok meg az érzéseiteket…_  
\- Akkor is gyűlöllek – lehelte a szöszke alkimista ajkaira, aztán sarkon fordult, és kisietett a szalonból, ügyelve arra, hogy még véletlenül se csapja be maga mögött a díszes faragású faajtót. A legkevésbé sem szerette volna felhívni magára a figyelmet közvetlenül azelőtt, mielőtt felfedezőútra indult volna. 

Vacillált, hogy először menjen föl az emeletre, és próbálja meg kideríteni, hogy megközelítőleg mennyien lakják a kastélyt, vagy itt a földszinten keresse meg a konyhát, és szabaduljon meg Zoisite-tól; mígnem a távolabbi márványlépcső felől halk motozással kevert nyávogás ütötte meg a fülét, egy harmadik alternatívát kínálva. Macskák. Itt tényleg vannak macskák. 

Nesztelen léptekkel óvakodott be a lépcső alá, ahol egy, a félhomályban gubbasztó, szürke-cirmos szőrcsomó pislogott rá élénk érdeklődéssel, és közben néha-néha rekedtesen felmiákolt.   
\- Cicc, cicc-cicc – hívogatta leguggolva, és egyik kezét előre nyújtva a kiscicát, aki némi tétovázást követően közelebb szimatolva hozzáérintette kézfejéhez a nedves, pici orrát, végül hangos dorombolással hozzádörgölőzött. Normál macskának tűnt: mentesnek mindennemű _sötétségtől_. Envy a sűrű, selymes bundába mélyesztette ujjait, majd megragadta az állat grabancát, vigyázva, nehogy fájdalmat okozzon, és belenézett a kitágult pupillájú, élénkzöld szemekbe. – Szia, cilamila! – mosolyodott el. – Nagyon szép kismacsek vagy, tudod-e? – A jószág, mintha értette volna, pislantott egyet. – Helyes. – Féltő gonddal rakta le, vissza a padlóra, aztán párszor végigsimított újdonsült pajtása domború ívben hajló hátán. 

Az állatokat, és különösképp a négylábú dorombolókat – az emberekkel ellentétben – kedvelte. Ők sosem okoztak csalódást, és sosem csapták be; ráadásul nem vívtak értelmetlen, vég nélküli háborúkat egymással. Meglepő módon az állatok is szimpatizáltak vele, habár bizonyára sejtették, hogy ő nem ember, még ha azt nem is tudták pontosan, hogy egy homonculusszal van dolguk; azt viszont alighanem megérezték, hogy szánt szándékkal sosem ártana nekik. 

Ebben a pillanatban egy kis kattanást hallott, majd légiesen könnyed lépteket; a pillangószárnyak rebbenéséhez hasonlatosakat – a kifinomult hallásának köszönhetően a legapróbb neszezésre is felfigyelt, amint a kismacska is, aki szőrét felborzolva fújtatott egyet, majd eliramodott az üvegház irányába. Envy kikémlelvén észrevette az alaposan megpakolt tálcával a kezében közeledő Zoisite-ot, és egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve magára öltötte az ezüstfehér hajú főmufti alakját, majd így bújt elő a lépcső takarásából, miközben megköszörülte a torkát. A fiú megtorpanva hátrafordult. 

\- Kunzite-sama – biccentett alázatos megilletődéssel. – Nem számítottam…   
\- Ellenőrzöm, nem valami moslékot szolgálsz-e fel a vendégeinknek – talált rá minden megerőltetés nélkül arra a fölényes, lekezelő hangnemre, amitől úgy körülbelül negyed órája kinyílt a nem létező bicska a nem létező zsebében. – Ez mi? – csippentett fel ujjaival egy avatatlan kezekbe kerülve abszolúte ártalmatlannak minősíthető evőeszközt. – Fegyvert viszel az idegeneknek, Zoisite? – csóválta meg fejét dorgálón, némi burkolt fenyegetést is mellécsempészve.

\- Ez… ez csak egy egyszerű… vajkés… – hebegte értetlenül.  
\- Egy egyszerű vajkés. Valóban. Szóval szerinted _ez itt_ nem alkalmas a gyilkolásra? – kérdezte résnyire szűkült szemekkel.  
\- Ne-nem tudom… én… Kunzite-sama, kérem, ne büntessen meg! – hadarta esdekelve. – Jadeite-sama készítette össze az egészet! – mentegetőzött szánalmas kétségbeeséssel.  
\- Értem – mosolygott megbocsátást mímelve. – Akkor majd köszönd meg neki szépen. Hamarosan őt is utánad küldöm. – Csuklóját lazán megbillentve fogást váltott, erősen a markába szorítva a halálos fegyverré avanzsált evőeszköz nyelét. Villámgyors mozdulattal vágta a kést a fiú mellkasába, oda, ahol a szívét sejtette, aztán ugyanazzal a lendülettel kirántotta, és felszakította a nyaki ütőeret, végül beledöfte a fülébe, hogy az agy roncsolásával biztosra menjen; a másik kezével pedig megtartotta a megbillenő tálcát.

Zoisite némán megtántorodott, üvegesedő tekintetében az elárultság miértjének fájdalmával – akárcsak annak idején Maes Hughes. Tompa puffanással a földre zuhant, testén görcsös remegések futottak végig, majd rövidesen ez is abbamaradt. Kész. Egyáltalán nem volt nehéz. Kissé aggasztotta ugyan a vér hiánya, de hamar túltette magát rajta. Más világ – más szabályok. A lényeg, hogy végezni hasonlóképp lehet velük, ahogyan az emberekkel.   
_Megehetem, Envy? Légyszi, hadd egyem meg!_ hallotta magában Gluttony hangját, és nem hitte volna, hogy valaha is hiányolni fogja a feneketlen bendőjű bumburnyákot. 

No igen, sajnálatos módon megfeledkezett arról, hogy a szokásos takarítószemélyzet hiányában neki kell gondoskodnia a hulla eltüntetéséről. És mégis hogyan? Eláshatná a kertben. Vagy elrejthetné az üvegházban. Esetleg a lépcső alá. Aztán lelépnének Edwarddal. Mielőtt azonban hozzáérhetett volna a tetemhez, az hirtelen sziszegő hangot hallatott – mint amikor egy addig zárt, túlnyomás alatt lévő tartályból kiszökik a levegő –, és egy szemvillanás múltán valamiféle furcsa, hamuszín porrá omlott széjjel.   
\- Mi a franc… – hőkölt hátra. Első döbbenetében a tálcát is majdnem elejtette. Aztán gyorsan kapcsolt. Ha szerezne bizonyítékot, hogy _ezek_ nem emberek, az acélmütyürt is könnyebben meggyőzhetné. 

Pillantása a narancssárga folyadékkal teli poharakra esett. Legalább nem tej. Azt Edward utálja. Az egyik pohár tartalmát a bejárati ajtó melletti, a hozzá közelebb lévő virágdézsába öntötte, majd visszafordulva még éppen látta, amint a por áttetsző köddé enyészve, a mennyezet felé illanva elpárolog.   
\- Mi a franc… – mormogta maga elé ismételten.   
Ennyit erről: szó szerint füstbe ment a bizonyíték. Megvonta a vállát. Nincs hulla – nincs gyilkosság. Ez pedig számtalan lehetőséggel kecsegtet; bár talán az lenne a legjobb, ha most rögtön elhúznák innen a csíkot. 

Időközben visszavette eredeti valóját, és a "jobb, mint a semmi" elvet követve elrejtette a vajkést alig-ruházatában, aztán Zoisite alakjában elindult a szalon felé, törekedve arra, hogy minél élethűbben – egy halott esetében kifejezetten vicces szóhasználat – utánozza a légiesen kecses lépteket, valamint barátságos mosolyt. Érezte, hogy ez utóbbi meglehetősen kényszeredettre sikerült, főleg, mert nem gondolta volna, hogy a tökmag máris ébren van. Vajon mennyi idő telhetett el? Lehet, hogy jóval több? Cserbenhagyta tán az időérzéke?

Amennyiben sejtette volna, hová fog kifutni a történet, nem kezdett volna bele a kis játszmájába, amit sebtében kifundált; csakhogy úgy vélte, a sok "izgalom" után ennyi kijár neki, ráadásul meg volt győződve arról, hogy holttest híján a kastély lakói nem fedezik fel egyhamar néhai társuk eltűnését. 

Azonban maga a játszadozás eleje sem indult túl jól. Mármint a csók jó volt, nagyon is jó, sőt túlzottan jó, minden eddigit felülmúlóan élvezetes – talán, mert sosem csókolt még meg senkit, aki ennyire gyűlölt volna; vagy talán, mert a mézédes ártatlansága mögött ott húzódott az egész lényét felperzselő, lángoló szenvedély. Mely szenvedély voltaképpen nem is neki szólt, hanem valaki másnak, valaki már nem létezőnek – mégis magával ragadta olyannyira, hogy nem koncentrált eléggé álcájának tökéletes fenntartására. _"A… szemed. Megváltozott… a szemed…"_ Tisztában volt azzal, hogy a másik igazat mond, ennek ellenére igyekezett homlokegyenest ellenkező látszatot kelteni; hiszen ez idáig ilyesmi még sohasem történt. _Sohasem._ Ez pedig megrémítette. 

Nem sokkal ezután jött az a bizonyos, Dantéra vonatkozó megjegyzés: _"Mindig ilyen gyönyörűen tartja magát a megállapodásotokhoz? Nem kötelező válaszolnod, csak legalább magadban számold össze, hányszor vágott már át! Vajon mi mindenben hazudott még nektek… neked?"_ , és ez az elevenébe talált. Nem volt nagy újdonság a számára, hogy Mestere manipulálja, kihasználja, eszköznek tekinti, valamint kizárólag akkor nem hazudik, mint a vízfolyás, amikor csukva van a szája. A mai napig viszont ez a nyilvánvaló tény nem zavarta. Pontosabban zavarta, csupán nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy zavarja – akárha ez volna a természetes. _"Vajon mi mindenben hazudott még nektek… neked?”_ Ez a kérdés átszakított valamit, valami gátat, ha nem is a lelkében – az ugyanis tudvalevően nem volt –, de az elméjében mindenképp; az utolsó csepp a hömpölygő folyamban, mielőtt kilépne a medréből. Tényleg. Vajon mi mindenben hazudott még a vén ribanc? 

Csevejük folytatását aztán kifejezetten érdekfeszítőnek találta, különösen, mert olybá tűnt, hogy a kis cukorborsó csupáncsak megszokásból, ímmel-ámmal tiltakozik, ám igazából nagyon is ínyére lenne, hogy _szexuális kapcsolatot létesítsen_ vele. Nem konkrétan így képzelte ugyan a csábítási kísérletet, mindenesetre bevált… volna… talán… amennyiben nem kellett volna Zoisite megölésére terelnie a témát. Az igazság ismeretében – azaz, hogy az áldozata nem is volt ember – Edward reakciói határozottan szórakoztatták, jobban, mint maga a gyilkosság. Mihelyst azonban a kötelező körök lefutását követően rátért a lényegre, a mélynövésű alkimista mellett majdhogynem azonnal megjelent a nálánál minimum két fejjel magasabb főmufti, megközelítőleg a semmiből, ami már alapjában véve megdöbbentette; az meg még inkább, hogy a következő másodpercben mindketten kámforrá is váltak. 

\- Hé! Adjátok vissza! Ő az enyém! – kiabálta dühösen jobb híján a puszta falnak, és mérhetetlen ingerültségét csak az aggodalma írta fölül. Envy igenis aggódott; persze kizárólag azért, mert ha Edwarddal történik valami, úgy búcsút mondhat remekül kitervelt bosszújának. Legalábbis ezzel magyarázta hirtelen támadt szorongását. – Akkor is gyűlölöm – mormogta maga elé, miközben azon morfondírozott, hogy Kunzite miért őt hagyta itt, és nem a tökmagot. 

Aztán pár pillanat múltán megkapta kérdésére a minden képzeleten túlmutató választ…


	7. Ragadozók

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

VII. fejezet

Ragadozók

Becsukta maga mögött a szalon ajtaját, és szíve szerint a földön fetrengett volna a röhögéstől, vagy minimum a térdét csapkodta volna; az efféle viselkedés azonban nem igazán illett volna hozzá, így beérte egy halk kuncogással, aztán fölteleportált az emeleten lévő megfigyelőszobába, ahol a többiek tartózkodtak.

Nephrite a monitorok előtt ücsörgött szembántóan narancssárga fürdőköntösében, lábait az asztalon pihentetve, miközben egy szendvicset falatozott, néha-néha a képernyőkre pillantva. A kastély előző lakója paranoid skizofrén lévén a betegségéből kifolyólag óvintézkedés gyanánt az összes helyiséget, valamint a folyosókat is bekameráztatta, aminek ez idáig nem sok hasznát vették, most viszont kifejezetten jól jött. Jadeite némileg tovább jutott az öltözködésben, mielőtt Kunzite-sama – aki karba font kezekkel, kifejezéstelen arccal ácsorgott a monitorokkal szemközti falnak dőlve – iderángatta volna őket; neki legalább a nadrágját, meg a lilának egy gyomorforgatóan förtelmes árnyalatában pompázó (annak a szukának ízlése sose volt!) egyenpólóját sikerült magára kapnia.

\- Kunzite-sama, fantasztikusan eljátszottad, mennyire nincs ínyedre, hogy vendégeink vannak! – Zoisite igyekezett egy lelkesítő dicsérettel halovány mosolyt csalni szeretője mogorva ábrázatára; egyelőre eredménytelenül.  
\- Nem csak eljátszottam… – mordult fel bosszúsan. – Most komolyan, mi a francnak hoztad ide ezeket?  
\- Mert a hasznunkra lesznek a ribanclikvidálásban – jelentette ki magabiztosan.  
\- Hogyan? – A szürkéskék szempárban végre némi érdeklődés csillant.

\- Azt még nem tudom – vallotta be –, de…  
\- Nem fűzök sok reményt egy zsebcirkálóhoz meg egy szobanövényhez – dünnyögött közbe Nephrite két harapás között.   
\- Pálmafa – tromfolt rá széles vigyorral a szőke, aki a földi élővilág szakértőjének számított; többek között ő hozta létre a kastélyt körülvevő, kísértetjárta hatást keltő, jobbára ártalmatlan, mindössze az erre tévedő emberek elriasztására szolgáló erdőt. – Olyan, akár egy transzvesztitába oltott pálmafa.   
\- Ne akadjunk fönn a nevezéktanon! – legyintett, bár azt elismerte magában, hogy a "transzvesztitába oltott pálmafa" egészen korrektül jellemzi a homonculus külsejét; aminek hallatán az alighanem Jadeite nevét is fölvésné képzeletbeli halállistájára, közvetlenül az övé alá. Nem töltött el ugyan sok időt Envy társaságában, ám ennyi is bőven elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy megállapítsa: nem árt vele vigyázni, a fenyegetőzéseit pedig egyenesen tilos félvállról venni; még ha ennek ellenkezőjét mutatta is. 

\- Van egy tervem, hogy kiderítsük, mire képesek – folytatta rövid hallgatást követően. – Ehhez egy kicsit… el kell szeparálnunk őket. Nephrite, te menj, és szívd el a zsebcirkáló energiáját olyan lassan, hogy betudható legyen a fáradtságnak! Jadeite, te meg keríts egy youmát, ami megközelítőleg hasonlít rám, és ami lehetőleg nem a hőn szeretett királynőnk egyik kis kedvence! Vidd a konyhába, és készíts össze valami harapnivalót ezeknek a fura fickóknak! Aztán gyertek vissza, hogy megbeszéljük a részleteket…  
A megszólítottak kérdőn pillantottak a Shitennou vezetőjére, aki biccentett.  
\- Tegyétek, amit mondott! – intett beletörődőn, mire Zoisite elfojtott egy diadalmas vigyort. Ez igencsak izgalmas műsornak ígérkezett. 

Miután Jadeite elteleportált a Sötétség Birodalmába, Nephrite meg szendvicsestül, fürdőköpenyestül, strandpapucsostul kislattyogott az ajtón, a manipuláció nagymestere, a ravasz tervek kiagyalója, az összeesküvések szövögetője addig babrált a távirányítóval, mígnem minden monitor a szalont mutatta különféle kameraállásokból, és már-már hangot is adott rá, amikor váratlanul két erős kar fonódott karcsú dereka köré. Kedvese belecsókolt a nyakába, majd egy határozott mozdulattal maga felé fordította; szürkéskék tekintetének szigorát az aggodalom árnyainak örvénye bársonyos öleléssé varázsolta. 

\- Nem tudom, mit forgatsz abban az okos kis buksidban – mondta alig észlelhető rosszallással –, és a kölyök felőlem maradhat, az az izé viszont… veszélyes. Jobb lenne tőle minél hamarabb megszabadulni.  
\- Homonculus. És nem "az az izé", hanem _ő_ – hangsúlyozta ki nyomatékosan.  
\- De… hallottam. Te is úgy beszéltél vele, mintha…  
\- Provokáltam – vonta meg a vállát. – Szándékosan.

\- Hogy micsoda?! – hördült fel. – Teljesen megvesztél, Zoisite? Már a lázadozósdiból sejthettem volna, hogy valami nem egészen stimmel nálad, ez azonban óriási felelőtlenség volt.   
\- Ne idegesítsd fel magad – simított végig finoman a férfi arcélén. – Meg sem kellett szólalnom ahhoz, hogy meg akarjon ölni.  
\- Értesz hozzá, hogyan nyugtasd meg az embert – dohogta enyhe szarkazmussal.  
\- Igazából… szerintem nem csak engem akar megölni, hanem mindannyiunkat. Azok az ametisztszín szemek… magukban hordozzák a halál ígéretét.

\- Tudod fokozni… – dörmögte fejcsóválva.   
\- Úgy vélem, valahogyan érzékelte, hogy nem vagyunk átlagos emberek, és amolyan "először öl, aztán kérdez" típusnak tűnik. Fontos neki a fiú biztonsága. Valamiféle különös kapcsolat van közöttük.   
\- Mindezt néhány mondatból szűrted le? – húzta fel a szemöldökét kétkedőn. – Amikor odaértünk, éppen veszekedtek.  
\- Kiváló a megfigyelőképességem és az emberismeretem.

\- Csakhogy ez az i… szóval _ő_ – helyesbített egy jelentőségteljes pillantás hatására – nem ember.   
\- Technikailag mi sem vagyunk teljesen azok.  
\- És nem is youma.  
\- Még szerencse, a youmák ugyanis eléggé egységsugarúak. Akárcsak az az ostoba Thetis…

\- A te ötleted volt. Te vetted rá… – suhant át a felismerés döbbenete a markáns vonásokon.   
Zoisite bólintott.  
\- Ne becsülj alá engem, Kunzite-sama – jegyezte meg, némi sértettséget csempészve hangjába.  
\- Távol áll tőlem, hogy alábecsüljelek, gyönyörűm, de igenis féltelek. A rafináltságod nem tesz sem tévedhetetlenné, sem sebezhetetlenné, és ez az egész nem ér annyit, hogy bármi bajod történjen. Úgy értem… a terved tökéletes, és gond nélkül végzünk a királynővel, ha elérkezik a megfelelő pillanat. Felesleges bevonni két ismeretlen tényezőt…  
\- Beryl miatt nem igazán aggódom, ellenben a matrózruhás csitrik könnyen bekavarhatnak, és ott van még Metallia is. Amíg az a káoszlény létezik, sosem leszünk szabadok – sóhajtotta keserűen. – Azt hiszem… abban reménykedem, hogy ezek ketten olyasféle tudás birtokában vannak, ami talán segíthet. Hogyha nem, akkor én magam végzek velük, és ásom el a maradványaikat a kertben. Mit szólsz? – csicseregte elbűvölően ártatlan mosollyal, miközben szempillái meg-megrebbentek. 

\- Azt szólom, amit eddig. Legyél nagyon… nagyon-nagyon óvatos, és ne vállalj felesleges kockázatot – figyelmeztette már-már atyai gondoskodással, ami egyszerre volt borzongatóan jóleső, és borzasztóan bosszantó.   
\- Nem vagyok az a feleslegesen kockázatvállaló fajta – ellenkezett, ujjait az ezüstfehér tincsek közé siklatva.  
\- Nem. Mert néha fel sem méred a kockázat mibenlétét – dorgálta tovább. – Könnyelmű vagy és meggondolatlan, ami…  
\- Ne kezdjük ezt… – húzta magához szerelmét egy finoman becézgető csókra, amivel elejét vette annak, hogy abszolúte hiábavaló vitába bonyolódjanak erről a dologról; a jó ég tudja, hanyadjára. Különösen, mert tisztában volt azzal, hogy amennyiben a homonculus értékesnek bizonyul, úgy neki ismételten olyan lépéseket kell majd megtennie, amiket a másik "felesleges kockázatvállalásnak" minősítene. 

Csakhogy a jelenlegi helyzetben ilyesmi egyszerűen nem létezett. Amióta egy véletlen folytán először gyanakodni kezdett, majd hosszas utánajárást – meg némi szaksegítség igénybevételét – követően ráébredt az igazságra, azon munkálkodott, hogy mindannyian visszakaphassák a normális életüket; anélkül, hogy belehalnának. Márpedig ehhez nem lett volna elegendő csupán a ribancruhás lotyóval végezniük; a probléma tulajdonképpeni forrását, Metalliát is el kellett pusztítaniuk. 

A legendás Ginzuishou, amelynek felkutatásával Beryl megbízta, alkalmas lett volna erre, néhány homályos utaláson kívül azonban nem talált róla semmit. Talált viszont valami mást. Valami mást, aminek a segítségével az ember képes lehet bármire; többek között arra is, hogy megsemmisítsen egy testetlen-lelketlen, masszív sötétségből álló entitást. Hogyha Edward Elric valóban az, aminek mondja magát – vagyis egy alkimista ebből az Amestris nevű alternatív valóságból –, akkor talán ismeri ennek a "valami más"-nak az előállítási módját. A homonculus pedig hasznos fegyver lehet – elvégre minek küldené a frontvonalba a sajátjait –, mindössze meg kell győznie őt arról, hogy nincs más választása, mint melléjük állni. Gyerekjáték. 

Rövidesen nyilvánvalóvá vált számukra, hogy Envy adottsága kimondottan jól jöhet, ugyanis valahol ott kapcsolódtak be a beszélgetésbe, amikor a copfos törpe megkérdezte kihívó öltözékű társától, hogy képes-e alakot váltani.   
\- Na, mi újság? – bukkant fel mellette hirtelen Jadeite, és megpaskolta a vállát, mire Zoisite szívverése kihagyott néhány ütemet, hogy aztán őrült tempóban zakatolva pótolja be a kimaradást.  
\- Normális vagy, baszd meg?! – sziszegte ingerülten a szőke tábornok önelégülten vigyorgó arcába. – Majd' szívrohamot kaptam!  
\- Az elég paradox lenne – vigyorgott továbbra is amaz. – Mostanában nagyon elszaladt veled a ló ezzel az állandó parancsolgatással, úgyhogy…  
\- Befoghatod! – dörrent rá a Shitennou vezetője, tekintete vészjóslóan villant. – Inkább hálásnak kéne lenned! Zoi-chan elsősorban a te hátsódat próbálja menteni, ha már elfelejtetted volna… – A rendreutasítás hatására Jadeite vigyora megszeppent mosollyá mérséklődött. – Tudd, hogy hol a helyed, Jadeite! Még egy ehhez hasonló húzás, és véletlenül megint beverem a képedet, mint akkor, amikor engem próbáltál meg halálra rémiszteni. Megértettük egymást? – A kérdezett egy kelletlen biccentéssel vette tudomásul az elhangzottakat. 

Zoisite végigsimított kedvese karján, hogy szavak nélkül köszönje meg, amiért ilyen határozottan kiállt érte, annak ellenére, hogy immáron tisztában volt a Thetis-üggyel kapcsolatos igazsággal; nem mintha ő nem tudta volna magát megvédeni. A szituáció, valamint az abból levont következtetés azonban eldönteni látszott azt a dilemmáját, hogy vajon mennyire bízhat meg a férfiban, hogy megbízhat-e benne egyáltalán; és jelen pillanatban az "igen" mellett tette le a voksát. Elhatározta, hogy hamarosan mindenbe be fogja avatni, mindent részletesen elmesél neki – már amennyiben túléli a mai napot. 

\- Megvan a youma? – faggatta suttogva a Shitennou szőkeségét.   
\- Meg. A konyhában, ahogy… kérted. 

A távirányító segítségével az egyik monitorra varázsolta az említett helyiség képét. 

\- Nagyszerű – nyugtázta elismerően. A démon egy illúziónak köszönhetően valóban a megszólalásig hasonlított rá. – Remélem, nem nőtt túlságosan a szívedhez – sóhajtotta sajnálkozva. – Bár az elég paradox lenne – toldotta meg egy gunyoros fricskával.   
\- Meg… meg akarod öletni? – kérdezte sokkal inkább kijelentő hangsúllyal.  
\- Akarja a fene – legyintett –, de valószínűleg az lesz a sorsa – tette hozzá közönyösen.   
\- Köszi… – nyelt egyet Jadeite.

\- Mégis mit? – pislogott rá némileg értetlenül.  
\- Hogy engem nem kezelsz úgy, mint egy youmát…  
\- Baka! A kis trükkjeid híján új tervet kéne kifundálnom Beryl ellen, ráadásul egy kicsit… – mutatta, hüvelyk- és mutatóujját alig fél centire tartva egymástól – egy egészen kicsit kedvellek is. Már amikor nem hozod rám a frászt – kacsintott széles mosollyal, lezártnak tekintve nézeteltérésüket. – Egyébként meg megtaláltam helyetted a tökéletes Sailor Moont – intett a képernyők felé, melyeken éppen az látszódott, hogy az apró termetű alkimista megdörgöli a halántékát, majd pár pillanat múltán elszenderedik. – Nagyszerű. Úgy tűnik, Nephrite végzett. 

Az említett hamarosan vissza is slattyogott a helyiségbe – a szendvicse nélkül –, és hanyagul ledobta magát az egyik székre. A csillagok erejét uraló tábornok csak végszükség esetén folyamodott teleportációhoz mondván, hogy az megzavarhatja az érzékeit, valamint hogy a sok lépcsőzés remekül formálja a farizmait, és növeli az állóképességét. Nem mellesleg így azt is meg tudta indokolni, hogy miért száguldozik állandó jelleggel egy tűzvörös Ferrari Testarossával ahelyett, hogy a közlekedés egy lényegesen egyszerűbb és gyorsabb módját választaná. 

Igazság szerint azonban az, hogy Nephrite egy született hedonista volt, és általában három dolog – a szex, az evés és az autók – körül forogtak a gondolatai, egyértelműen megmagyarázta, és valamelyest behatárolta cselekedeteit. Ez nem jelentette azt, hogy ostoba lett volna, sőt, kiváló taktikai érzékkel rendelkezett, mindössze nem igazán kamatoztatta, míg rá nem kényszerült. A három prioritásával ellenben kiválóan lehetett motiválni, manipulálni, és ezzel Zoisite a legteljesebb mértékig tisztában volt – ahogyan kis csapatuk minden tagjának erősségeivel és gyengeségeivel, többek között a sajátjaival is. 

\- Mozizunk, mozizunk? – érdeklődött a sötét hajú férfi enyhén felhúzott szemöldökkel. – Hozzak egy kis popcornt? – csillantak fel mélykék szemei.  
\- Ne nagyon helyezd magad kényelembe – hűtötte le a lelkesedését –, mindjárt mehetsz vissza.   
\- Elárulod, hogy mit forgatsz a fejedben, Zoi? Jé, te ott vagy a konyhában is? Egyébként észrevettétek, hogy angolul beszélnek? Nem arról volt szó, hogy perzsák vagy mik? – hadarta el egy szuszra kérdéseit, majd vett egy mély levegőt, alighanem azért, hogy újabbak özönét zúdítsa rájuk.  
\- Nem fognád be?! – vágott közbe Kunzite-sama metsző hangon. – Nem hallom, miről beszélnek.   
\- Csak a homonculus beszél, a másik nekem köszönhetően már alszik – helyesbített bosszantóan csevegő hangnemben, amit a Shitennou vezetője egy gyilkos pillantással kommentált. Nephrite vigyorogva megcsóválta a fejét, mintha nem venné komolyan a kimondatlan fenyegetést; valamilyen szinten viszont mégiscsak komolyan vehette, mert innentől kezdve inkább csöndben maradt. 

Envy időközben befejezte a "nem Xingben vagyunk, hanem egy másik világban" című eszmefuttatását, majd észrevette, hogy a szöszke aprónép elszundított.   
_\- Hé, minimanó! Ébresztő!_ – rázta meg óvatosan a vállát, Edward Elric azonban nem ébredt fel; az lett volna a csoda, hogyha felébredt volna.

Amikor a homonculus a fiú nyakára csúsztatta ujjait, Zoisite lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelte, attól tartva, hogy idő előtt közbe kell lépniük, ám aztán a feszültséggel teli pillanatok tovaillantak, ő pedig hangosan kifújta a bennrekedt levegőt.  
\- Különös kapcsolat, mi? – dörmögte mellette szeretője alig hallhatóan. – Majdnem megfojtotta a szerencsétlent.   
\- Ha akarta volna, megtette volna – reagált hasonló hangerővel. – Legyen akkor ambivalens kapcsolat, így jó? Szerintem… egyszerre akarja meggyilkolni és megvédeni, ami… fölöttébb frusztráló lehet.  
\- Adhatsz neki életvezetési tanácsokat – jegyezte meg Nephrite, válla rázkódott a visszafojtott röhögéstől.

Ha bármelyikük is sejtette volna, hogy ő pontosan valami ilyesmire készül, valószínűleg együttes erővel próbálták volna lebeszélni erről az őrültségről. Őrültség. Igen. Minden bizonnyal az. Elvégre normális ember nem állna le egyezkedni egy ragadozóval, hanem megpróbálna elmenekülni előle, illetőleg messzire elkerülné; már amennyiben nem az a leghőbb vágya, hogy nagyon gyorsan nagyon fájdalmas véget érjen. 

Csakhogy léteznek olyasféle ragadozók is, amelyekről első pillantásra senki nem feltételezné, hogy azok – ilyenek többek között a széncinegék. A széncinegék bájosan ártatlan, kedves külseje mögött egy kegyetlen gyilkos rejtőzik. A kis madárka, ártalmatlannak tűnik ugyan, ám voltaképpen könyörtelen ragadozó, ami elsősorban rovarokkal táplálkozik; néhanapján azonban, ha a szükség úgy kívánja, nagyobb zsákmányt is ejt. A testfelépítése alapján látszólag alkalmatlan arra, hogy más melegvérű állatokat – például énekesmadarakat, denevéreket – lemészároljon; de a látszat csal. Erős csőrével könnyedén szétveri áldozata koponyáját, majd kicsipegeti kedvenc csemegéjét: az agyvelőt. Ki hinné? Megdöbbentő.

Zoisite tisztában volt azzal, hogy első pillantásra róla sem feltételezné senki, hogy milyen is valójában; hogy a céljai elérése érdekében bármire képes; hogy ha azt akarja, akkor egy elbűvölő, tüneményes teremtés benyomását kelti, hogy ha azt akarja, akkor pedig egy érzéketlen, kíméletlen szörnyetegét. Vajon a természetben melyik ragadozó indul előnyösebb helyzetből: a nyílt agresszióval támadó, az alattomosan, lopakodva közeledő, vagy az önmagát békésen füvet legelő növényevőnek álcázó? 

Nos… hamarosan kiderül; bár abban azért határozottan reménykedett, hogy nem az első verzió lesz a nyerő…


	8. Emberek… többé-kevésbé…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

VIII. fejezet

Emberek… többé-kevésbé…

Akárha egy valószerűtlenül aprócska tű annál is keskenyebb fokán húzták volna keresztül, és mikor végre újból szilárd talajt érzett lábai alatt, első gondolatként az cikázott át az agyán, mekkora szerencse, hogy végül nem jutott el az evésig, mert most minden falatot viszontlátott volna. Már amennyiben látott volna egyáltalán bármit is. Lehunyt szemhéjai mögött ugyanis szürkés-feketés, homályos foltkarikák ugráltak, egy cseppet sem enyhítve gyomra kavargásán, és olyannyira szédült, hogy ha valaki nem ültette volna le valamire – gyaníthatóan egy székre –, akkor kétségkívül végigvágódott volna a padlón.

\- Lehet, hogy ez nem volt túl jó ötlet – állapította meg egy ismeretlen, viszonylag mély férfihang. – Mondom én, hogy a lépcsőzés sokkal biztonságosabb.   
\- Ne izgulj, túléli – jelentette ki Kunzite-sama közönyösen; Ed legalábbis biztosra vette, hogy őt hallotta. – Az emberi testet úgy általában megviseli a teleportálás, különösen eleinte, mikor még nincsen hozzászokva. Idővel majd megszokja ő is. – _Megszokni? Ezt? Soha a büdös életben!_ – Persze csak ha hajlandó lesz velünk együttműködni. Máskülönben sajnos meg kell ölnünk – tette hozzá a sajnálat legcsekélyebb jele nélkül.  
\- Kár lenne érte, olyan kis helyeske.  
\- Hé! Nem zavar, hogy én is itt vagyok?! – csatlakozott a beszélgetéshez felháborodva egy harmadik férfi.  
\- Ugyan már, Jade, csak egy ártatlan megjegyzés volt – szabadkozott az, aki helyeskének titulálta.  
\- Ártatlan… hogyne! – dohogta a másik. 

Ekkor jutott el a tudatáig – a rosszulléte már majdhogynem elmúlt –, hogy ezek hárman meg akarják ölni, hogyha nem működik együtt, és habár sejtelme sem volt arról, miféle együttműködést várnak tőle, abban nem kételkedett, hogy habozás nélkül beváltják a fenyegetésüket. Talán azt hiszik, hogy neki is köze van Zoisite halálához? És vajon mit csinálhattak a homonculusszal? A fenébe is, miért kellett egyből gyilkolásznia? Hogyan keverhette mindkettejüket ekkora slamasztikába?! 

Mielőtt még igazán feldühödött volna emiatt, ráébredt, hogy már akkor belekeveredtek abba a bizonyos slamasztikába, amikor átjöttek a kapun. A másik – a maga sajátságos módszereivel ugyan, de csak – meg akarta védeni, mely gondolat roppantul furcsa érzéseket ébresztett benne.   
\- Envy… – sóhajtotta önkéntelenül, majd kipattantak a szemei. – Hol van? Mit tettetek vele?   
Nem is értette, minek aggódik érte. Pont érte. Hiszen tud magára vigyázni, kis híján elpusztíthatatlan, és különben is… Na de mi van akkor, ha ez a világ még egy homonculus számára is veszélyes?   
\- Nyugalom. Nem tettünk vele semmit. Még. Nézz oda, és magad is meggyőződhetsz róla! 

Ed az ezüstfehér hajú férfi által mutatott irányba fordította fejét, és hirtelen képtelen volt eldönteni, mi döbbenti, illetve rémiszti meg jobban. Az, hogy, akárcsak valamiféle fura, nem eviláginak ható szemeken keresztül a szalont látja – ahol nemrégiben még ő is tartózkodott –, valamint a hozzá hasonlóan megrökönyödve bámuló homonculust; vagy az, hogy Zoisite, akinek elméletileg halottnak kellene lennie, gyakorlatilag igencsak élőnek tűnve szintén ott van vele. Envy azt állította – és kizárt, hogy hazudott volna –, hogy a fiú, neki köszönhetően _egy kupac hamuvá vált, majd elpárolgott_. Ezek szerint viszont valahogyan föltámadt a hamvaiból. Vagy ő is egy homonculus, aki nem vízzé változtatja a testét, mint Sloth, hanem légneművé. Meg képes levitálni. Meg teleportálni. Meg a franc se tudja, hogy még mire…

Elhatározta, hogy most már, ha törik, ha szakad, de megérdeklődi ezektől a nem éppen hétköznapi fickóktól – a barna hajú a rikító narancssárga fürdőköntösében kifejezetten érdekes látványt nyújtott –, hogy kicsodák, és voltaképpen mit is akarnak tőle; aztán egy esetleges nem tetsző válasz esetén alkímiát használva megpróbál elmenekülni, csakhogy… Csakhogy ebben a pillanatban a furcsa szemek jelentős hányada kihunyt, elsötétedett, Kunzite-sama pedig halkan káromkodott egyet. 

\- Mi… mi történt? – Ed tétován keresgélte a szavakat, és nem mert volna mérget venni arra, hogy jó ötlet volt pont most kinyitnia a száját.  
\- Zoisite – morogta a férfi fejcsóválva. – Zoisite történt.  
\- Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy ezt nem beszéltétek meg? – kérdezte a fürdőköpenyes, sokkal inkább kijelentő hangsúllyal.  
\- Mert nem beszéltük meg. Jobban mondva nem ezt beszéltük meg… Jadeite! – fordult a szőke felé, miközben hangszíne az enyhén aggodalmasról minden átmenet nélkül parancsolóra váltott. – Nézz utána, mi a helyzet, aztán gyere vissza! Jelentést kérek!

A megszólított egy biccentést követően eltűnt, ő pedig úgy döntött, hogy a létszámcsökkenés apropóján faggatózik egy kicsit. Elvégre két lehetséges ellenfél esetén jobbak a kilátásai, mint hárommal szemben; habár nem volt biztos benne, hogy az idegenek ténylegesen ártani akarnának neki, amíg nem provokálja őket. A megölésére vonatkozó megjegyzést leszámítva nem mutattak fenyegető magatartást; igaz, ez is bőven elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy ne legyenek túlontúl szimpatikusak. 

\- Kik, vagy… mik vagytok ti, és… mit akarok tőlem? – tette fel az első, leglogikusabb kérdést. Persze az is érdekelte, hogy hol van pontosan, de az túl sok lett volna egyszerre. Az automailjét még mindig nem alakította vissza, így, mintegy védekezés gyanánt maga elé emelte pengévé transzmutált jobbját, és várta a reakciót.  
\- Te alkimista vagy, ugye? Mármint… valódi alkimista – húzta össze szemöldökét Kunzite-sama.  
Ed bólintott – nem mintha lett volna bármiféle elképzelése arra vonatkozóan, hogy milyen lehet egy "nem valódi" alkimista.   
\- Nagyszerű. – Először látta a férfit mosolyogni, ez a mosoly azonban nemhogy barátságosabbá, inkább ijesztőbbé tette egész valóját. – Nálad van a Bölcsek Köve? Ha nem, akkor képes vagy csinálni egyet?

\- A… a Bölcsek Köve? Ti is… homonculusok vagytok? – Talán tényleg azok, csak lényegesen fejlettebbek, mint az ő világukban; és így már érthető az is, honnan ismerte Zoisite az Uroborosz szimbólumot. _Fejlettebb homonculusok…_ A hideg is kirázta a feltételezésre.   
\- Nem. Emberek vagyunk. Többé-kevésbé.  
\- Emberek… többé-kevésbé… Ez mit jelent konkrétan? És el is kéne hinnem?  
\- Nézd csak – szólalt meg a barna hajú, akinek a nevét továbbra sem tudta –, nincs rajtam olyan tetkó, mint a haverodon! Elég bizonyíték? – Mielőtt még tiltakozhatott, vagy akár csak kettőt pislanthatott volna, a férfi egyszerűen kibújt a köntöséből, ami alatt… _Bassza meg!_ Ami alatt nem viselt semmit. Ed érezte, amint arca lángvörösre gyúl, és nagyon gyorsan szeretett volna nagyon mélyre elsüllyedni a székével együtt, miközben már-már visszasírta Envy társaságát. Szorosan behunyta szemeit, majd a biztonság kedvéért a kezével is eltakarta őket, és meglehetősen nehezen tért napirendre afölött, hogy egy vadidegen fickó mindenféle szégyenérzet nélkül pucérra vetkőzött előtte. Uroborosz tetoválás viszont valóban nem volt a testén.

\- Öltözz már fel, Nephrite! Zavarba hozod a szerencsétlent. – Kunzite-sama határozott utasítása most megváltásként hatott. – Ráadásul, ha Jadeite tudomást szerez arról, hogy gátlástalanul mutogatod magad, neked is szükséged lesz egy olyan fémprotézisre, mint a kölyöknek, csak nem a karod, hanem egy egészen más testrészed helyett…

Alighogy Nephrite visszavette a köntösét, a semmiből felbukkant az emlegetett szöszi, közvetlenül Ed mellett, és lazán megveregette a vállát, mire ő ültében ugrott egy hatalmasat, aztán felé fordulva, reflexből kis híján combon szúrta. A férfi széles vigyora döbbent grimasszá torzult, miközben elsápadva vizsgálgatta a nadrágján keletkezett hasadást. Ed hirtelen képtelen volt eldönteni, hogy bocsánatot kérjen tőle, vagy leüvöltse a haját, amiért ennyire idióta, de nem is kellett; Kunzite-sama ugyanis megelőzte:

\- Te tényleg nem vagy normális, Jadeite – jegyezte meg rezignáltan. – Igazán közölhetted volna, hogy halálvágyad van, szívesen segítettem volna a problémádon. Mi a helyzet odalenn?  
\- A szalon… – A majdnem áldozat nyelt egyet, és üstökébe túrva, majd ruháján végigsimítva igyekezett összeszedni magát. – A szalonban nincs senki, sőt, a kastély környékéről is eltűntek. Az egyik ablak kitört, mintha valaki keresztülzuhant volna rajta, egy kamerát letéptek a helyéről, a többinek a vezetéke pedig megrongálódott… alighanem aprócska jégtüskék jóvoltából… Utánuk menjek? Megkeressem Zoi-chant?  
\- Nem. Nem kell – erősítette meg egy fejmozdulattal is kijelentését. – Egyértelműen jelezte, hogy nem kér a segítségünkből. A végén még azt hiszi, hogy pesztrálni szeretném. De ha bármi baja történik, az az izé… homonculus meghal – szűkültek össze résnyire szürkéskék szemei.  
\- _Jaj, ne!_ – kiáltott fel gondolatban, és továbbra sem értette, hogy miért izgatja egyáltalán Envy sorsa, holott nemrég még ő maga akart végezni vele. – És én? Velem mik a szándékaitok?

\- Attól függ, mit válaszolsz a kérdésemre a Bölcsek Kövéről. Eszedbe se jusson letagadni, hallottuk, miről beszéltetek. Nos? – fonta össze mellkasa előtt karjait.  
\- Létezik. A mi világunkban. – Ed értelmetlennek vélte a hazugságot, és egyébként is csak indokolt esetben élt vele.   
\- Értem. Képes lennél készíteni egyet itt is?  
\- Igen, képes – bólintott. – Csakhogy nem vagyok rá hajlandó, tegyetek velem bármit is. 

\- Értékelem az őszinteségedet, Edward Elric. Remélem, találunk valami megoldást, mert szükségünk van a kőre.  
\- Minek? Örök életet akartok? Világuralomra törtök?   
\- Egyik sem. Mindössze szabadok szeretnénk lenni.  
\- Szabadok?  
\- Pontosan. Gondolom, éhes vagy és fáradt.   
\- Éhes. Leginkább. – Ed gyomra a szó hallatán hatalmasat kordult.   
\- Rendben. Visszamegyünk a szalonba, ott kényelmesebb.   
\- Be kéne deszkázni a kitört ablakot – javasolta Jadeite –, aztán holnap kerítek valakit, aki megcsinálja.  
\- Nem kell – csúszott ki a száján –, úgy értem… alkímiával seperc alatt helyre tudom hozni.   
\- Nagyszerű. Akkor irány a szalon. Nephrite, te meg vegyél már fel valami normális ruhát, mert kiég a retinám ettől a színtől!

A fürdőköpenyes szemforgatva elvigyorodott, és elindult az ajtó felé, majd, mielőtt még Ed felvethette volna, hogy mehetnének ők is gyalog, Kunzite-sama közelebb lépett hozzá, és ismételten keresztülhúzta annak a bizonyos valószerűtlenül aprócska tűnek az annál is keskenyebb fokán.

 

*** [EdxEnvy] ***

 

Legalább annyira megdöbbentő volt látni önnön hasonmását, ahogy mással, és nem Kunzite-samával csókolózik, mint néhány perccel azelőtt végignézni kvázi a saját halálát ( _"Baszki, ez kinyírta egy vajkéssel a youmámat!"_ ); habár hátborzongatóság tekintetében az utóbbi felé billent a mérleg nyelve. Bizonyosságot nyert, hogy Envy egy hidegvérű gyilkos, ami nem kifejezetten töltötte el megnyugvással; és hiába számított erre a végkimenetelre, mégis megrázta, figyelmeztetve egyben arra is, hogyha nem vigyáz, hogyha akárcsak egyetlen másodpercre elkalandozik a figyelme, ő is könnyen a youma sorsára juthat. 

Túltéve magát a sokkhatáson inkább a szalonban zajló beszélgetésre koncentrált, igyekezvén minden egyes szót az emlékezetébe vésni, és mikor elhangzott az, amit addig is gyanított – miszerint: a jövevények hallottak már a Bölcsek Kövéről, mi több, a hollétéről is tudnak –, egyértelművé vált a számára, hogy tényleg nincs egyéb választása a kockáztatáson kívül. A kő a homonculus Mesterénél van – hogy egy másik világban, az már részletkérdés –, aki minden valószínűség szerint nagy hatalommal bír, és kizárólag Envy rendelkezik róla elegendő információval; mindenképpen rá kell tehát venni valahogyan az együttműködésre. Zoisite elég rafináltnak tartotta magát, hogy ezt sikeresen abszolválja – csupán a fizikai véleménycserét kell túlélnie, hogy áttérhessen a verbálisra. Mi sem egyszerűbb ennél… 

Időközben néhány mondattal összefoglalta az alkímiával kapcsolatos ismereteit, amelyre a Gizuishou utáni kutakodása közben tett szert. Kitért a Bölcsek Kövére, valamint Kunzite-sama kérésére azt is megmagyarázta, miért feltételezett összefüggést az Uroborosz tetoválás és Envy mivolta között; ő pedig arra kérte a férfit, hogy próbáljon meg önmagához képest kedves lenni Edward Elrickel, nehogy elijessze vagy ellenük fordítsa a fiút. Továbbá megosztotta velük, hogy a pöttöm alkimista határozottan allergiás rá, ha a termete miatt froclizzák, úgyhogy lehetőség szerint ne piszkálják ilyesmivel, sőt, viselkedésügyileg úgy általában véve igyekezzenek a normalitás határain belül maradni. Nem volt száz százalékig meggyőződve arról, hogy ez a fogalom Nephrite-nak és Jadeite-nak is ugyanazt jelenti, mint amit neki. 

Egy pillanatra megingatta ugyan az elhatározásában, amikor kiderült, hogy a homonculus sebezhetetlen, csakhogy ekkor már nem volt visszaút. Mihelyst Envy ecsetelni kezdte a gyilkosság részleteit, majd felvetette Edwardnak, hogy le kellene lépniük, Kunzite-sama elteleportált a fiúért, ő meg levette az élő közvetítésről a hangot, aztán lesétált a lépcsőn, vett egy mély levegőt, végül benyitott a szalonba. 

A néma döbbenet, ami a homonculus arcára kiült, hűen tükrözte azt, ahogyan ő érezte volna magát a helyében.   
\- Te… Mi vagy te? – suttogta alig hallhatóan.  
\- Ember. Többé-kevésbé.  
\- Téged… nemrég már… megöltelek.   
\- Nos. Amint látod, nem végeztél túl jó munkát. – Zoisite, anélkül, hogy hozzáért volna, becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Közelebb lépett, egészen az első ablak elé, és egy kihívónak szánt pillantással karba fonta mellkasa előtt kezeit. – Mi legyen? Próbálkozol még egyszer? 

\- Akárhányszor feltámadhatsz – sziszegte Envy –, mindannyiszor végzek veled!  
\- Feltámadni? – kuncogott. – Nem is rossz ötlet. Apropó, ha már feltámadás. Mielőtt egymásnak esnénk, mesélhetnél egy kicsit a Bölcsek Kövéről.  
\- Ho…honnan tudsz a kőről? – A csodálkozástól kissé elkerekedett ametiszt szempár mélyén mintha a félelem árnyéka is átsuhant volna; vagy mindössze ő szerette volna ezt hinni.  
\- Onnan – mutatott a sarkokba, valamint a mennyezet és a fal egyéb pontjaira fölszerelt kamerákra. – Láttunk és hallottunk benneteket azokon keresztül. 

Envy elrugaszkodott a földről, majd egy kecses, lendületes, és legfőképpen villámgyors ugrást követően egy erőteljes mozdulattal leszakította az ajtóval szemközti kamerát; ő meg ezzel egy időben néhány jégtüske segítségével kiiktatta a maradékot.   
\- Ezt… ezt miért csináltad? – pislogott rá a másik értetlenül, miután észlelte tettét.  
\- Hogy ne rongáld a berendezést – vonta meg a vállát. – Nem te vagy a legpirosabb alma a homonculusok fáján. Igazam van?   
\- A legpirosabb alma? Ez meg hogy jön ide?  
\- Amolyan szólás arra vonatkozóan, hogy nem vagy valami okos. Úgy is mondhatnám, ostoba vagy. – Envy arca a kijelentés hatására dühös fintorba torzult. – Most már senki nem siethet a segítségedre, ha túlontúl bántani találnálak. 

A homonculus egy ingerült morranást hallatott, egy akrobatikus szaltóval átszökkent az előtte lévő fotel támlája fölött, és szemmel alig követhető sebességgel támadásba lendült. Zoisite pontosan erre számított. Nem véletlenül provokálta. Lazán félreállt az útjából, és a másik mozgási energiáját kihasználva lábbal egy kicsit taszított rajta. Envy hangos üvegcsörömpöléssel kísért fájdalmas üvöltés közepette zúgott keresztül az ablakon. A szilánkok csúnyán összeszabdalták a testét és egyébként bájos arcát, túl nagy kárt azonban nem okoztak benne: a sérülései majdhogynem azonnal összeforrtak. Újabb rohamot indított volna – Zoisite ezt már nem várta meg. 

Egyrészt nem szerette volna, ha tényleg kárt tesznek a kastélyban, másrészt azt sem akarta, hogy a többiek a zajok hallatán végül mégiscsak beavatkozzanak. Egyedül kellett legyőznie, hogy kivívja a tiszteletét – vagy valami hasonlót. Úgy döntött, máshol folytatják a küzdelmet. Megragadta Envy karját, és jobb ötlete nem lévén elteleportált vele oda, ahol megnyílt a kapu; oda, ahol rájuk találtak.

Arra viszont, ami eztán történt, a legkevésbé sem számított. Amint megérkeztek, rögtön elengedte a másikat, hogy tisztes távolságra húzódjon tőle, mielőtt az valóban belé vághatná a vajkést; ámde a homonculus, még ha szándékában állt volna, sem lett volna képes ilyesmire. Öklendezve térdre zuhant, kezét a szájára szorította, ujjai közül rubintvörös, vérszerű folyadék csorgott a hamuval borított talajra; ijesztően és szánni valón nézett ki, ahogy ametisztszín szemeiben színtiszta rémülettel próbálta csillapítani görcsös remegését. 

Zoisite először azt hitte, ez csak valami átverés, valami csel – csakhogy nem az volt, ő pedig kezdett kétségbeesni, elvégre elsősorban nem megölni akarta.

Holtan ugyanis semmi, de semmi hasznát nem fogja venni.


	9. Barátok vagy ellenségek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

IX. fejezet

Barátok vagy ellenségek

Először visszaalakította az automailjét, majd egy transzmutációval helyrepofozta a szalont, és már szinte várta a záporozó kérdéseket az alkímiával kapcsolatban, azonban némi elismerésjellegű pillantáson kívül egyéb reakciót nem kapott. Furcsállta ugyan, mert fordított esetben ő igencsak élénken érdeklődött volna, ám úgy volt vele, hogy ha nem firtatják, akkor magától nem kezd el beszélni; sőt, inkább ő fog faggatózni. Például erről az egész teleportáció-dologról, ami másodjára már tényleg nem volt annyira borzalmas, bár továbbra is úgy érezte, hogy soha nem fog, és nem is akar hozzászokni.

Vajon Envyt is ugyanúgy megviselné? Vagy meg se kottyanna neki? Valószínűbb az utóbbi. És már megint Envy. Annyi mindenre gondolhatna, annyi mindenki miatt aggódhatna, mégis csak az járt a fejében, hogy mi lehet _vele_. 

\- Zoisite… mit fog csinálni Envyvel? – puhatolózott, miután mindannyian helyet foglaltak, habár a kitört ablaküveg alapján sejtette, hogy nem sakkban mérik össze a tudásukat. Annak ellenére, hogy a fiú "feltámadt", bizonyára zokon vette a gyilkossági kísérletet.  
\- Életvezetési tanácsokat ad neki – röhögött fel Nephrite, aki időközben valóban átöltözött, mégpedig egy kanárisárga rövidnadrágba meg egy bugyirózsaszín, halálfejes pólóba, megspékelve egy nyuszis mamusszal, és Ed akárhányszor ránézett, mindannyiszor nevetni támadt kedve. Kunzite-sama azon kérdésére, hogy miért nem az egyenruháját vette fel, azt felelte, hogy azért, mert az kényelmetlen és viszket, ráadásul nem biztosít megfelelő szellőzést az intim részeinek.

Az ezüstfehér hajú férfi erre csak rezignáltan megcsóválta a fejét, ahogyan most is, majd egy hatalmasat sóhajtott.  
\- Ne legyél már ennyire idióta, Nephrite! – dörrent rá. – Nem akarod máshol rontani a levegőt?  
\- Nem – vágta rá vigyorogva. – Mert itt van kaja – csapott le egy sonkás szendvicsre.  
\- A konyhában is van kaja – jegyezte meg, de a másik mintha meg sem hallotta volna a burkolt célzást. – Egyél, Edward, különben ez a bélpoklos felzabálja előled az összeset! – fordult most felé egy alighanem kedvesnek szánt, ám továbbra is inkább riasztónak mondható mosollyal.   
\- Ed… – köszörülte meg a torkát – hívjatok Ednek – javasolta, és nem tudta volna megmagyarázni, miért is zavarja az Edward megszólítás.  
\- Rendben, Ed. Egyél! – mutatott nyomatékképp a tálcára. – Majd beszélgetünk utána – tette hozzá ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, és tekintete azt sugallta, hogy fogytán a türelme. 

Ed utálta, ha utasítgatták, most mégis szinte automatikusan engedelmeskedett, visszanyelve az ajkára toluló további szavakat. Rövidke élete során összefutott már jó néhány fura alakkal, ám sosem találkozott még senkivel, akinek a puszta pillantásától égnek meredt a tarkóján az összes szőrszál, és tisztában volt azzal, hogy ha akadékoskodni merészel, akkor a férfi még csak meg sem próbálja majd fenntartani a barátságosság látszatát. 

Abból, hogy azok a kameráknak nevezett akármik Jadeite szerint jégtüskék miatt rongálódtak meg, arra következtetett, hogy Zoisite talán fagyalkimista lehet – egyelőre nem tudott mást elképzelni, így gondolatban ezzel a névvel illette az adottságot. Úgy vélte, a többiek sem kizárólag levitálni, teleportálni meg esetleg viccesen öltözködni tudnak.

Amíg azt hitte, Xingben vannak, nem aggasztotta túlzottan, hogy hogyan fog visszajutni Amestrisbe, elvégre a két ország között már kiépült a vasúti közlekedés; mindössze az utazás hosszadalmas mivolta jelenthetett volna problémát. Jelenleg viszont ötlete sem volt, mihez is kezdhetne. Pontosabban volt ötlete, de hamar elvetette, hogy erről az oldalról megnyitva a kaput próbáljon meg visszatérni. Merthogy mi van akkor, ha nem csak egyetlen "másik világ" létezik? Ha egy olyan helyre kerülne, ahol még az alkímia sem működik… vagy ahol nincsenek értelmes lények, csak mondjuk hüllőszerű fenevadak… vagy ahol mérgező a levegő, és alighogy átlépne abba a világba, rögtön meg is halna; azt a luxust pedig nem engedhette meg magának. 

Az öccse egyedül van valahol a Központi Város alatt egy minden emberségét elvesztett nőszemély meg egy csapat homonculus társaságában – akik talán emberibbek a gazdájuknál –, és hiába adta elő olyan magabiztosan Envynek, hogy Al a Bölcsek Köveként képes vigyázni magára, a legkevésbé sem volt meggyőződve erről. Mindemellett ott lebegett a szeme előtt az a cél, amiért elindultak – hogy visszaszerezzék azt, amit az ő hibájából annak idején elveszítettek. Nem rohanhatott fejjel a falnak. Elhatározta, hogy amíg vendéglátói nem tanúsítanak ellenséges magatartást, addig ő is eszerint fog viszonyulni hozzájuk, és igyekszik róluk – meg a világukról – minél több információt gyűjteni, kideríteni, hogy mire szeretnék használni a Bölcsek Kövét valójában. 

Ezen kívül ott motoszkált benne az a kérdés, hogy hogyan viselkedjen Envyvel; már amennyiben valaha is viszontlátja. Előtte állt a lehetőség, hogy testközelből – igazán konkrétan testközelből – tanulmányozzon egy homonculust, ráadásul pontosan azt a homonculust, akinek a testét képzeletben már jó párszor tanulmányozta, és legnagyobb meglepetésére nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy a másiknak sem lenne ellenére ez a bizonyos tanulmányozás. Na de mégiscsak Envyről van szó, aki a könyvek szerint egy szörnyeteg, valamint a saját tapasztalatai alapján is az – ezen nem volt mit szépíteni. 

Az is tény azonban, hogy saját bevallása szerint közel négyszáz éves. _Négyszáz!_ A maga csekélyke tizenhat évével fel sem bírta fogni, ez milyen rengeteg idő. _Rengeteg._ Vajon mi minden történhetett vele ez alatt? Vajon Dante manipulálta és vette rá arra, hogy embereket öljön? Vagy csinálta volna magától is? Az összes felelősség a nőt terheli, vagy a homonculusok ténylegesen gyilkolásra teremtettek? A mentségek keresése és az elvakult ítélkezés – valahol a kettő között lehet az igazság. _Igazság._ Tudni akarta, hogy mi az. Megismerni. És egyéni következtetéseket levonni. 

Észre sem vette, hogy időközben az összes szendvicset behabzsolta, csak mikor a tálca felé nyúlva konstatálta, hogy az sajnos már üres. Gyorsan felhajtotta az üdítőt is, aminek az íze leginkább a baracklére emlékeztetett – mivel alighanem az volt –, majd felpillantva döbbent tekintetekkel találta magát szemközt.

\- Oké, te nyertél! – emelte maga elé kezeit megadóan Nephrite egy széles vigyor kíséretében. – Még én sem tudok ilyen rövid idő alatt ekkora mennyiségű kaját elpusztítani.   
\- Tiszta szerencse – dünnyögte Kunzite-sama. – Kész anyagi csőd lenne… ha nem lennél milliárdos.  
\- Kérsz még? Szívesen hozok – ajánlkozott Jadeite.  
\- Nem… köszönöm… – dörgölte meg zavartan a tarkóját. – Most már beszélgethetünk? – kérdezte félig-meddig kijelentő hangsúllyal.

\- Igen. Nos, a homonculus sorsa… – Az ezüstfehér hajú férfi hátradőlt a fotelban, és összefonta mellkasa előtt karjait. – A homonculus sorsa kizárólag azon múlik, hogy hajlik-e az együttműködésre. Felvázolom az opciókat: ha Zoisite-nak akár egy haja szála is meggörbül, Envy meghal. Ha a későbbiekben bármelyikünkre rátámad, vagy bárhogyan megpróbál nekünk ártani, meghal. Mindketten elég egyedi energiajellemzőkkel rendelkeztek, úgyhogy felesleges volna elszöknötök, mert a világ bármely pontján rátok találunk, és utána…  
\- Tippelhetek? Meghalunk.  
\- Úgy látom, érjük egymást. – A szürkéskék szempárban elégedett mosoly csillant. – Amíg nem adsz rá okot, nem fogunk bántani. Remélem, ez is egyértelmű és világos.   
Ed bólintott.

\- Nagyszerű. Elég későre jár, így amint Zoisite-ék visszajönnek, elkísérünk benneteket a szállásotokra, aztán a holnapi nap folyamán részletesen megvitatjuk, hogyan lehetünk kölcsönösen egymás segítségére.   
\- Kölcsönösen? – lepődött meg. Erre a legkevésbé sem számított.  
\- Pontosan. A Bölcsek Köve a ti világotokban van, és felfogtam, hogy nem áll szándékodban itt is készíteni egyet, nekünk viszont szükségünk van a kőre. Van mifelénk egy olyan mondás, miszerint: ha a hegy nem megy Mohamedhez, akkor Mohamed megy a hegyhez; ergo…  
\- Az a baj… – vett egy mély levegőt, és habár nem volt benne biztos, hogy ezt egyáltalán el kéne-e árulnia, úgy érezte, őszinteséggel mehet a legtöbbre, elvégre az előbb is bevált. – Az a baj, hogy gőzöm sincs, hogyan juthatnánk át a saját világunkba. A kaput, amin keresztül érkeztünk, nem én nyitottam meg, és… kételkedem benne, hogy ugyanoda vinne vissza, mint ahonnan elindultunk. 

\- Nem probléma. Én meg ez az agyalágyult – mutatott Nephrite-ra, aki szemfogatva, széttárt kezekkel vonogatta a vállát, de nem úgy látszott, mintha különösebben megsértődött volna – majd megoldjuk a dolgot.   
\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy… képesek vagytok átjárót nyitni a… világaink között? – Alig akarta elhinni, hogy az események váratlanul ilyen szerencsés fordulatot vesznek.  
\- _Én_ képes vagyok átjárót nyitni, _ő_ meg megmondja, mikor csináljam, hogy a kívánt eredményt érjük el.   
\- Bezonyám! – bólogatott bőszen a nyuszis mamuszos. – A csillagok mindent tudnak…

\- A… csillagok? – Ed most már egészen biztosra vette volna, hogy a fickó sültbolond, ha nem ennek ellenkezőjét olvasta volna le a másik kettő arcáról. Mégis hogyan tudhatnának bármit is a csillagok? – O…oké.  
\- Holnap erre is visszatérünk, azonban szeretném, ha Envy is hallaná, valamint Zoi-chan szintén kíváncsi arra, amit ti mesélhettek nekünk. Hogy hogyan működnek nálatok a dolgok, mi fán terem az alkímia, meg hogy egyáltalán mi a nyavalya az a homonculus. Nincs kedvem kétszer lefutni ugyanazokat a köröket. – Ed ekkor értette meg, hogy miért is nem kérdezősködtek a kis mutatványáról, illetve úgy alapjában véve semmiről, és jobban belegondolva teljesen logikusnak tűnt, habár egy kicsit sajnálta, hogy nem elégítheti ki azonnal a tudásszomját. – Egyelőre legyen elég annyi, hogy igyekszünk mindenre megtalálni a létező legtökéletesebb megoldást. 

Ed elmélázva bámult maga elé, és továbbra sem tudta eldönteni, hogy ezek hárman – Zoisite-val együtt négyen – barátok vagy ellenségek, hogy jót akarnak-e vagy rosszat, hogy tényleg a szabadságuk elnyerése végett – a legkevésbé sem látszottak ugyanis rabnak – vágynak-e a Bölcsek Kövére, vagy valami más a céljuk vele. Vajon mit fognak szólni, miután közli velük, hogy a kő megszerzése még akkor sem lesz fáklyásmenet, ha sikerül átjutniuk az ő világukba? 

Mert az egy dolog, hogy a Bölcsek Köve jelenleg Dante markában van, aki nemcsak tapasztalt alkimista – tán régebb óta létezik, mint maga Amestris –, de nem riad vissza a legaljasabb eszközök bevetésétől sem. Az meg egy másik dolog, hogy a kő Alphonse páncéljához kapcsolódott, így még annyira sem egyszerű a helyzet, mint egyébként lenne, ráadásul ők is igényt tartanak rá, hogy visszakaphassák az öccse testét, na és persze az ő elveszített végtagjait. 

Valószínűleg nem fognak túlzottan örülni ennek a hírnek, és talán el kéne hallgatni előlük ezt az információt, csakhogy úgy nem találhatják meg a létező legtökéletesebb megoldást – már amennyiben Kunzite-sama igazat mondott, és tényleg azt akarják tenni, nem pedig csak átverni és kihasználni őket. Őt és Envyt. Naiv elképzelés lett volna azt hinni, hogy Envy majd nem hagyja magát kihasználni, hiszen évszázadokon keresztül azt tette. Ugyan mi változott volna egy másik világban? 

\- …barátok vagy ellenségek?  
\- Tessék? – kapta fel a fejét Kunzite-sama hangjára, aki ezek szerint pontosan azt öntötte szavakba, mint amiről ő is elmélkedett. Csak nem gondolatolvasók is egyben? Mert ez esetben nehéz lesz előlük bármit is eltitkolni.  
\- Azt kérdeztem, hogy te és a homonculus barátok vagytok vagy ellenségek.  
\- E… – Már-már rávágta, hogy ellenségek, aztán még időben módosított: – Envy nem igazán szokott barátkozni…

\- Csak szexuális ajánlatokat tenni? – horkant föl Nephrite úgy, hogy az beillett egy elfojtott röhögésnek.  
\- Már megint zavarba fogod hozni – csóválta meg a fejét Kunzite-sama lemondóan, ő meg valóban kezdett zavarba jönni, főleg amint ráébredt, hogy ezek végighallgatták azt a beszélgetést. _A teljes beszélgetést._ Mi több, nemcsak hallottak, hanem láttak is mindent, és…  
\- Mi az, hogy már megint?! – csattant fel a szöszi, aki ez idáig nem túl sok vizet zavarva kísérte figyelemmel csevejüket, pontosabban inkább a mellette ülő férfi csupasz combját és lábszárát mustrálta elmélyülten.   
\- Semmi, semmi! – szabadkozott amaz, és most először suhant át az arcán valami félelemszerűség. – Igazán. Komolyan. Semmi.  
\- Na azért! – dohogta Jadeite. – Ha bármelyikre akár csak rá merészelsz nézni, kiskanállal kaparom ki a szemedet! Ja, és eldöntheted, hogy a mi világunkban vagy az övékben csináltatsz a farkad helyére fémprotézist!  
\- Én megmondtam – dünnyögte nem létező bajsza alatt Kunzite-sama rezignáltan.

Ed látóterébe beúszott a nyuszis mamusz, amely mintha még az orrát is mozgatta volna, fokozva a helyzet abszurditását, belőle pedig megállíthatatlanul kirobbant a nevetés. Annyira szürreális volt ez az egész szituáció, hogy ha nem tesztelte volna le nemrégiben, hogy nem álmodik, akkor biztos lett volna abban, hogy álmodik. 

Átkerült a kapun keresztül egy alternatív valóságba egy homonculusszal egyetemben, akivel elméletileg ki nem állhatják egymást, gyakorlatilag viszont az első adandó alkalommal lesmárolta – ő meg leírhatatlanul élvezte azt a csókot. Aztán megtapasztalta, hogy a teleportálásnál alighanem egyik világban sem létezik felkavaróbb élmény, majd rövidesen kiderült, hogy egy fiú, akiről azt hitte, hogy meghalt, mégiscsak életben van. 

Ráadásul az elmúlt körülbelül fél órában jó néhányszor emlékeztették arra – csak úgy a miheztartás végett –, hogy végeznek vele, amennyiben nem működik együtt; egy félhibbant pasas pucérra vetkőzött előtte, bebizonyítandó, hogy nem homonculus (meg azt is, hogy nem normális); találkozott valakivel, aki egyszerre tűnik hátborzongatóan veszélyesnek, mindemellett viszont tiszteletre méltónak és becsületesnek. És mindezt megkoronázandó létezik minimum egy ember – vagy emberszerű lény –, aki féltékenység terén köröket ver Envyre… ami voltaképpen lehetetlen.

Miután ezt így végigzongorázta magában, a nevetési inger csillapodását követően, a könnyeit törölgetve csakis arra tudott gondolni, hogy piszok szerencsésnek mondhatják majd magukat, amennyiben mindketten túlélik az egészet. Ezzel párhuzamosan pedig, habár sosem tartotta vallásosnak magát, azért fohászkodott, hogy a homonculusnak ne essen bántódása; és hiába próbált racionális magyarázatot találni, továbbra sem értette, hogy miért aggódik miatta – mindenesetre aggódott. 

Amennyiben sejtette volna, hogy aggodalma nem is annyira alaptalan, alighanem azonnal Envy keresésére indult volna, egy fikarcnyit sem törődve azzal, hogy megszegi az együttműködés kimondatlan szabályait. Így azonban mindössze magában mantázta azt a kérdést, hogy: mi lehet _vele_ ; felváltva azon óhajával, hogy: csak ne történjen semmi baja. Hogyha megkínozták volna, sem lett volna képes megmondani az okát, de mindenképpen épségben, és minél hamarabb viszont akarta látni, hallani a gunyoros, egyben frappáns kis megjegyzéseit. Holott a mai napig nem igazán érezte magát mazochistának – de hát valamikor azt is el kellett kezdeni.


End file.
